Endless Love
by KalEl Hammer
Summary: BRUCAS FLUFF! Takes place in S1 after the party at Duke
1. The Day After

**Brooke sat on Peyton's bed staring off into space. Her best (or bestest as Brooke always said) trying desperately to get her attention.**

"**Earth to Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed waiving her hands in front of Brooke's face.**

"**What? What?" Brooke says, finally snapping back into reality.**

"**Are you going to tell me what has you so preoccupied that you've been looking off into the distance with that grin on your face for like the last thirty minutes?" Peyton asked.**

"**It's nothing Peyton really", Brooke responds. "By the way how are feeling?" she asks.**

"**Uh huh", Peyton responds. "You've been acting like this ever since last night; could this have something to do with a certain blonde haired blue eyed Ravens basketball player?"**

"**Maybe" Brooke says, "I mean seriously Peyton I've never talked to a guy like I talked to him last night somehow he has the power to open me up like a book"**

"**He has that that effect on a lot of people", Peyton remarks.**

"**Peyton can I ask you a question"? Brooke says**

"**Sure when have you ever had to ask permission B. Davis". Peyton answers.**

"**Do you have feelings for him"? Brooke asks.**

**Peyton puts her sketchbook down, thinking so she can choose her words carefully she can tell Brooke is seriously crushing on Lucas and she doesn't want her to misunderstand. "Brooke I can honestly say I don't I was in love with the idea of being in love and he happened to be there, so take a shot Brooke tell him how you feel".**

"**Thanks P. Sawyer you're the bestest friend a girl could ever have".**

**Meanwhile Lucas is at Keith's body shop, he and his uncle are working on a car…..well his uncle is anyway.**

"**HEY LUKE!" Keith yells, trying hard to get his nephews attention. But try as he might Luke was in another world. "EARTH TO LUCAS", Keith says.**

"**What…I mean sorry Keith", as Lucas turns back to the task at hand.**

"**Who is she Luke?" Keith asked.**

"**What are you talking about Keith?" Lucas asks.**

"**Come on Luke I know that look, hell I used to have that look so tell me who is she?" Keith asks again.**

"**Her name's Brooke, do you remember earlier when I told you about last night at Peyton's and spending all night talking to her best friend?" Lucas asked his uncle.**

"**Yeah" he responds. "What about it?"**

"**Well….most of the time she puts up this wall you know head cheerleader, brainless slut. But last night while we were talking I saw a whole different person, and Keith she's the most amazing girl I've ever met".**

**Keith chuckles…"Now Luke you understand what it's like to be in love".**

**The next day Lucas is gathering his stuff at his locker when Peyton walks up to him.**

"**Hey Luke" she says.**

"**Hey Peyton, how are feeling?" he replies.**

"**Better thanks to you and Brooke, speaking of….what did you do to my best friend?" she again asks.**

"**What do you mean?" Lucas responds.**

"**Well ever since you two had the long night talk all she does is smile and act all…..mushy" Peyton laughs.**

**Lucas smiles "She really opened up to me Peyton and I have to be honest with you, I've never seen a more amazing person, she's got this heart that gets my attention" he says.**

"**Brooke has a hard time opening up, especially to guys it surprised me when she told me you guys talked all night, she really likes you Luke I've never seen her like this do you like her" Peyton asks.**

"**You can't tell, my uncle Keith thinks I'm sick" Lucas laughs.**

"**Lucas do you want my opinion"? Peyton asks.**

"**Sure it would help since you know her better than anyone" he replies.**

"**Ask her out Luke it's so clear you two have sparks" Peyton tells him.**

"**You know what I think I will I'll catch her after practice, thanks Peyton" he says.**

"**Anytime" she replies and heads off towards her first class.**

**Lunch time Lucas and his best friend Haley are eating, well sort of Haley is eating while Lucas has his eyes locked on the brunette head cheerleader.**

"**So Luke are you going to tell me why you're staring at one Brooke Davis, or do I have to guess it has something to do with this late night conversation I keep hearing about" Haley asks.**

"**She's so incredible Haley, when she opened up and let me in it was like I've seen heaven on earth" Lucas replied.**

**Haley smiled she had never seen Lucas this excited and happy about anything in awhile. "Well judging by how you're acting and my experiences, Luke don't let her get away".**

"**Trust me Hales I won't I'm asking her out today after practice" Lucas responded.**

**After school the basketball players and cheerleaders are at practice, Brooke is obviously preoccupied again because all she's doing is messing up cheers and dance moves until someone speaks up.**

"**Hey Brooke are you going to get this right sometime tonight?" Bevin asks.**

"**What oh sorry Bevin, I….I was….." Brooke stutters.**

"**Looking at Lucas" Bevin finishes and laughs.**

"**Ok whatever let's get this over with I want to get out of here." Brooke replies. Peyton just laughs.**

**Brooke is walking down the hall out of the building after practice thinking of the same thing she has all day today.**

"**Hey cheery" Lucas says as he catches up to her.**

"**Hey broody" Brooke replies.**

"**Brooke I was wondering something." Lucas asks, "I was wondering if maybe…….um…"**

"**Is Broody Scott asking me out?" she asks.**

"**Yeah I am" Lucas responds.**

"**Hmm, let's see captain of the cheerleaders and the Ravens star shooting guard, yeah I think that can work pick me up at seven ok gorgeous" Brooke says.**

"**You got it" Lucas says. Brooke leans up gives him a kiss on the cheek and bounces out the door. Even the kiss on the cheek sends chills up Lucas's spine.**

"**Wow" Lucas said "how can this girl do this to me?" he turns and leaves.**


	2. Getting Closer

**Lucas finishes his shower and dresses in his best shirt and jeans puts some cologne on and walks into the kitchen.**

"**Whoa" Keith exclaims "big date?"**

"**Very funny Uncle Keith" Lucas replies**

"**Let me guess, certain brunette cheerleader?" Keith asks.**

"**Yeah, and I've never been so nervous" Lucas responds.**

"**Wow this girl really has gotten to you Luke" Keith says. "And Luke, you'll be fine.**

"**Thanks" Lucas says as he heads out the door.**

**Meanwhile at Brooke's house Brooke is freaking out not knowing what to wear while Peyton sits and laughs.**

"**Peyton this is not funny" Brooke exclaims. "I'm having a serious crisis here Luke will be here in thirty minutes and I have no idea what to wear".**

**Peyton laughs…"It's just a guy Brooke what's the big problem?"**

"**It's not just a guy Peyton it's Lucas and I want to look perfect for him" Brooke replies.**

"**Wow Brooke he really does have you all in knots, look just pick something and be yourself, that's why Luke likes you calm down." Peyton tells her.**

**Brooke sighs…" I know Peyton it's just I've never felt like this about anyone before you know that, and I'm afraid I'm going to screw it up".**

"**Like I said be yourself and you'll have no problem but you better hurry you only have 20 minutes" Peyton tells her. 7:00 as Brooke steps outside with Peyton to see Lucas standing by his jeep with a single white rose in his hand.**

"**I'll see you later B. Davis and I expect details" Peyton says as she walks to her car.**

"**Wow Brooke you look great" Lucas says as he walks up to her, she's wearing a black skirt and a black sweater top. He hands her the rose.**

"**Ahh for me?" Brooke exclaims. "You don't look so bad yourself Broody Scott" Brooke says.**

**Lucas opens her door and helps her in the car. After he drives them to a restaurant, after they're done eating the take a walk along the beach.**

"**Brooke can I ask you something" Lucas asks as they walk down the beach.**

"**Sure broody" she replies.**

"**Why did you open up to me so much after just one real conversation?" Lucas asks.**

"**Honestly?" She replies.**

"**Yeah" Lucas says.**

"**Well for two reasons really , first you aren't like other guys who all seem only interested in getting me in bed, and second….you care Luke most people don't". Brooke sighs.**

**Lucas smiles "Brooke I really like you, and for some reason I can't keep my mind on anything but you" he says.**

**Brooke smiled and took his hand in hers "me neither, Luke".**

"**So how does this work, I mean are we a couple or what?" Lucas asks**

"**Only if that's what you want broody" Brooke replies.**

**Lucas smiles "That was easy" he turns to her, and leans in giving her a kiss it sends a wave through both of them, as they pull away they smile.**

"**Let's go then….boyfriend" Brooke says.**

**Lucas smiles and leads her to his car, he helps her out and walks her to the door.**

"**I had a great time boyfriend" Brooke tells him.**

"**As did I" he replies, leaning down kissing her deeply. "See you later cheery" he says.**

"**Bye boyfriend" she says and walks in the house.**

**Lucas had finally drifted off too sleep after not being able to get Brooke out of his mind when he heard a small knock at his door, he looked up to see his clock reading 1:00 a.m., who could that be at this hour? Lucas thought. He got up and opened the door to see Brooke but this was a different Brooke she had clearly been crying an was upset about something.**

"**Brooke what's wrong?" he asked.**

"**My parents they….." she sniffed. "They were fighting and I got scared I left and just kind of ended up here I'm sorry for waking you I'll go" she said.**

"**Brooke no it's ok sweetie come in" Lucas said. Putting his arms around her and hugging her as they sat on his bed. She cried heavily into his chest letting it all out.**

"**It's ok cheery I'm right here" He said as he smiled. She looked up and smiled.**

"**You know just what to say to cheer me up don't you" she said. **

**He smiled and laid back holding her stroking her hair until all he could hear was her rhythmic breathing. He slowly got up careful not to wake her covered her with a blanket and walked out to take his place on the sofa. After what seemed like maybe 10 minutes he was waken by Keith, who had to be at his shop at 8 a.m.**

"**So Luke it seems you have a friend here huh" Keith said.**

**Remembering Brooke he quickly tried to explain. "Keith look she showed up on my doorstep scared to death her parents had been fighting I couldn't turn her away, I laid with her until she fell asleep then I came out I swear nothing happened" Lucas exclaimed.**

"**Luke it's ok I heard the whole thing last night, you know Luke I'm proud of you" Keith said.**

"**Really why" Luke asked.**

"**Because you protected her and didn't take advantage of the situation, most guys wouldn't do what you did last night" Keith explained. As he finished Lucas noticed Brooke standing there watching them a huge smile on her face. "Hi Brooke" Keith said, "Are you ok?" he asked.**

"**Yeah I think so, thanks for asking" she replied.**

"**Your welcome sweetie, I have to get to the shop you two stay out of trouble" Keith remarks, with that he gets up and leaves. Brooke doesn't move she stays rooted in her spot staring at Lucas.**

"**Well what are you waiting for cheery get over here" Lucas exclaims. **

**She runs and hugs him tightly he holds her and they lay back together on the sofa. "Thanks Luke" Brooke says.**

"**For what?" he asks.**

"**For taking care of me" she replies.**

**He smiles. "I'll always take care of you Brooke Davis". He leans down and gives her a passionate kiss. "I love you, Cheery".**

**She smiles "are you sure you're ready for that Luke?" she asks.**

"**Of Course you don't have to say it back but it's how I feel and I wanted you to know that". He kisses her again tracing his fingers over her cheek.**

**As they pull away she looks into his eyes "I love you too, Broody Scott". **

"**Come on I need to shower and take you home to change then I'm taking you to breakfast" Luke told her. After they had both gotten cleaned up and changed they went to the café. **

"**Hey Hales" Lucas said as they walked in.**

"**Hey Luke" she replied.**

"**Tutorgirl!" Brooke exclaimed.**

"**Tigger, what's up" Haley asked.**

"**Breakfast I'm so starving" Brooke said as she sat down.**

"**I'll be right back" Luke said as he leaned down giving her a kiss and headed to the back.**

"**So, Brooke looks like you two have certainly gotten closer" Haley asked.**

"**You have no idea Haley, I just can't believe it's taken this long for me to get to know this incredible guy" she sighed.**

"**Lucas is one of a kind I'll give you that" Haley replied.**

**After they had finished there breakfast Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the love seat on the far side of the café when Keith walked in.**

"**Geez are you two separable" he asked. Seeing Lucas and Brooke. Lucas glared and Brooke smiled as they continued there conversation.**

"**Looks like someone is happy" Deb says as she sees Keith.**

"**Yes he is and to tell the truth I don't think I've ever seen him this happy" Keith replied. " I've heard even he and Nathan are getting to know each other better too, although I'm sure most of that is Haley" he continued.**

"**I didn't do anything" Haley protested from the back of the café.**

"**By the way Luke I hate to do this but I promised I would meet Peyton for some girl time" Brooke said.**

"**That's fine babe just call me later ok?" Lucas said.**

"**Of course broody" Brooke said giving him a kiss and bouncing out of the café. Lucas joined his uncle, Haley, and Deb at the counter.**

"**Well well somebody decided to join reality" Haley remarked.**

"**Oh shut up Hales" Lucas said. Everyone laughed. "By the way Keith I'm headed down to the rivercourt if you need me" Lucas said as he got up.**

"**Ok Luke see ya" Keith replied.**

**Brooke and Peyton walk through the mall as Brooke continues her normal by everything in sight agenda. There making small talk but Peyton wants to know about how her date went.**

"**So B. Davis tell me how your date went" Peyton asked.**

"**Oh my god Peyton it was so romantic he took me to dinner and then for a walk on the beach" Brooke replied.**

"**I'm happy for you Brooke, so tell me something is that why you weren't home last night" said Peyton with a wink.**

"**Um…well no……"Brooke started.**

"**Let me guess your parents?" Peyton asked.**

"**Yeah I left the house and started walking, I kind of ended up at Lucas's" Brooke said.**

"**Whoa ok wait what did he say?" Peyton asked.**

"**Well I told him everything and then I told him I'd leave him alone, but then hey pulled me into a hug and I just cried and cried Peyton then you want to know what he did next?" Brooke asked.**

**Peyton chuckled "I'm sure I'm going to regret this but yeah".**

"**We laid down on his bed and he…..he held me until I went to sleep, and then he did the strangest thing" Brooke said.**

"**What?" Peyton asked afraid of the results.**

"**He left, made sure I was comfortable and he went and slept on the sofa" Brooke said.**

"**Wow he really is into you" Peyton said.**

"**And you know something that was the moment I fell in love with him Peyton, any other guy would've tried to take advantage of me and the situation, but not Lucas he did something that no guy has ever done for me" Brooke remarked. **

"**What's that?" Peyton asked.**

"**He respected me" Brooke said.**

**Nathan and Lucas brothers who had been taught to hate each other had come a long way to this point of actually being friends. They were shooting hoops at the rivercourt and talking about the recent additions in there lives, Haley and Brooke.**

"**So Luke you and Brooke Davis huh?" Nathan asked him.**

"**Yeah I mean I don't know how it happened one second we're talking about ourselves in Peyton's room, the next thing we're cuddling on my bed" Lucas replied.**

"**Cuddling huh?" Nathan remarked.**

"**It wasn't like that Nate her parents had just fought she came and knocked on my door crying and scared I laid with her until she fell asleep then I went and slept on the couch" Lucas replied.**

"**Wow look you're really turning soft" Nathan said.**

"**Uh huh and you wouldn't have done that for Haley, huh Nate?" Lucas replied. Nathan was speechless. "That's what I thought" Lucas laughed.**

**Lucas is just finishing up an e-mail to his mom, when Brooke comes bouncing in his room.**

"**Hey Broody Scott, what you doing?" Brooke asked.**

"**Just finishing up this e-mail to my mom, how about you Cheery?"**

"**I'm here to see my broody, did you mention me in this e-mail by any chance?" she asked. As she settled herself in his lap.**

"**Of course I did" he replied. Looking deep in here eyes, before he planted a deep kiss on her lips.**

"**So what did you tell her?" Brooke asked.**

"**Hmm I told her I met the school slut and knocked her up" he said laughing.**

"**LUCAS SCOTT! That's not funny" Brooke exclaimed.**

"**Ok kidding, I told her I've met the most beautiful, wonderful, headstrong, confident girl in the world and I'm so in love with her" Lucas said.**

"**Much better" Brooke said as she began kissing his neck.**

"**Brooke….." Lucas tried hard to interject.**

"**What broody?" she asked. "You don't want me?"**

**Seeing the hurt look on her face. "Brooke it's not like that ok I just want it to be perfect when we do the first time ok?" Lucas said. To his amazement a smile spread across her face.**

"**Ok Luke, but can I ask one favor?" she asked.**

"**Anything cheery" he replied.**

"**Can we lie on your bed and cuddle?" she asked.**

"**Absolutely" he replied as he carried her to his bed.**


	3. Happy Meetings

**Brooke and Lucas sat at the counter of the café discussing his mothers impending return in two days. Of course Brooke was scared to death she wouldn't like her, and as usual Lucas was trying to comfort her. But this time he was accompanied by Keith, Deb, Haley, and Nathan.**

"**Brooke you seriously have nothing to worry about" Lucas said. His arm around her.**

"**He's right Brooke" Nathan piped up. "I mean she likes me and look what a jackass I used to be". Everyone laughed even Brooke….a little anyway.**

"**It's just you guys know my relationship with my mother isn't the best". They all cringed except Lucas who pulled her closer. "I just thought that maybe….oh I don't know I'm probably being childish never mind" she finished.**

"**Brooke I know how you want to hit it off with Lucas' mom, and trust me when I say this. Be yourself and you have nothing to worry about" Haley replied. Lucas smiled after everything they have all been through his best friend still knew how to calm everyone down.**

**She sighed "Thanks Hales, I mean it Thank You". Brooke replied.**

"**Cheery?" Lucas asked.**

"**Yes broody?" Brooke answered.**

"**Why don't you go with Haley and get her a gift that will make you feel better and it will be a good gesture when you meet her" Lucas said.**

"**Broody that's why I love you so much you always know what to say, come on Haley" she said grabbing her hand.**

"**Lucas what did you get me into?" Haley pleaded. Both Nathan and Lucas laughed.**

"**Oh and Brooke?" Lucas said.**

"**Yes Broody Scott?" Brooke replied.**

"**Remember this is a gift for my mother not Brooke Davis" Lucas said.**

"**Got it" she said as she pulled Haley out the door.**

"**You know what?" Nathan asked.**

"**What?" Lucas replied.**

"**We have a couple of amazing girls" Nathan answered.**

"**Got that right" Lucas responded.**

**Haley and Brooke walked through the mall even after everything everyone said, she was still freaking out only inside. After about an hour of searching Brooke finally had gotten an idea on what to give Lucas' mom.**

"**Haley I've got it" Brooke exclaimed.**

"**Finally" Haley gasped.**

"**I've been taking pictures of everything I possibly could in the world of Lucas since we started dating, I could put together a scrapbook for her you know so she won't feel like she missed anything" Brooke blurted out.**

"**Wow Brooke that's a great idea, she'll definitely love it" Haley said.**

"**Yeah but I'm going to need your help tutorgirl if I'm going to get it done on time, please Haley please" Brooke begged.**

"**Did you just call me Haley?" she questioned.**

"**Yes I thought it might help" Brooke said.**

"**You know all you had to do was ask, but all that pleading and the fact you called me Haley was just a bonus of course I'll help you" Haley laughed.**

"**Great come on tutorgirl let's get to work" Brooke said as they headed for Brooke's house.**

**Later on that night Brooke and Lucas were sitting cradled in each other's arms. Brooke hoped it would always be like this them together not a care in the world (unless of course if you counted the impending return of Lucas' mother).**

"**So cheery did you get a good gift?" Lucas asked praying she hadn't gotten something risqué.**

"**Well I looked and looked but I couldn't find anything so I decided to make her something. Brooke told him.**

"**Oh no" Lucas groaned.**

"**LUCAS SCOTT are you doubting me?" Brooke exclaimed.**

"**No cheery no its just sometimes you can go a little shall I say overboard" Lucas said kissing her forehead.**

"**Well for your information Mr. doubtful this happens to be a good idea even tutorgirl said so" Brooke explained.**

"**Thank god for Haley" Lucas said.**

"**You know something broody if you keep going I'm going to tease until you can't stand it" Brooke remarked.**

"**Sorry, so spill it what's your idea?" Lucas asked.**

"**Well as you have noticed since we started dating me yours truly have been taking a lot of pictures" Brooke stated.**

"**Don't remind me" Lucas groaned.**

"**Anyway I was thinking" Brooke continued.**

"**Still not a good sign" Lucas interrupted.**

"**Lucas Scott do you want to know or not?" Brooke asked.**

"**Sorry cheery" Lucas responded.**

"**Anyway as I was saying I could take all those pictures that I took and put them together in a scrapbook sort of thing and give them to your mother you know so she won't feel like she missed everything. Brooke finished. For a second she thought he was angry or disapproved, and then he just pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.**

"**Brooke Davis you are the most wonderful, caring, loving person in the world my mom will love that thank you" Lucas said as he pulled her closer.**

**The next morning Lucas was woken up by the unmistakable sound of his wonderful girlfriends laugh and what seemed to be Keith's light hearted laugh he walked out to see Brooke standing in front of the stove and Keith watching trying hard too laugh.**

"**Um Brooke do you realize what your standing in front of?" Lucas asked. **

"**Yes I do broody and for your information I can cook" she replied.**

"**Well Keith is here" Lucas remarked prompting Brooke to throw a towel at him.**

"**Ok I'm going to go shower I'll be back and Brooke?" Lucas asked.**

"**Yes, boyfriend?" Brooke asked.**

"**Don't corrupt my Uncle Keith to bad ok?"**

"**I'll try not to broody" She replied.**

**After they had eaten Keith and Lucas headed off to pick Karen up from the airport. Brooke had gotten her gift and headed over to café for the welcoming party. Keith and Lucas were waiting in the terminal for Karen.**

"**Mom" Lucas shouted. As he saw her coming there direction. He ran and gave her a hug "I've missed you so much mom" Lucas exclaimed.**

"**I've missed you too" She said as she gave Keith a hug "and you too, so Lucas where is this girlfriend you couldn't stop talking about in all your e-mails?" she asked.**

"**She's at the café with everyone else probably talking everyone's ear off" Lucas said as he laughed. His mom gave him a quizzical look "She talk a lot when she gets nervous and she has been so nervous I've almost had to tape her mouth shut" Lucas said laughing.**

"**Why is she so nervous?" Karen asked. Keith and Lucas look at each other.**

"**Well mom Brooke and her mother just aren't close in the slightest way and she sees how close we are and we wants that so bad even if its not from her mom" Lucas explains.**

"**If she's everything you've said she is Lucas I'm sure we can fix that" She says. "Now let's go home"**

**Brooke was pacing all over the café Haley, Deb, and Nathan were sure she was going to ware a trail in the floor. **

"**Brooke you really need to calm down I've seen how happy you make Lucas that will be plenty for Karen" Deb said. Haley and Nathan nodded in agreement. **

**Brooke walked to the back of the café deep in thought what if she doesn't like me will our relationship withstand that, just then she heard the bells announcing an arrival followed by a chorus of "Welcome back Karen" Brooke knew it was now or never but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to move.**

**After hugs were done Karen looked around "ok where's this girlfriend I've heard so much about?"**

**Lucas laughed "Knowing Brooke she's hiding and over thinking everything, I'll be back.**

"**Haley tell me something?" Karen asked. "Why is this girl so afraid to meet me?"**

"**Karen she's not afraid she's just desperately in love with Lucas, and she's never had these deep of feelings for anyone ever so she knows your approval or lack thereof could make or break there relationship" Haley responded.**

**Karen smiled "If she makes Lucas happy that's good enough for me" she said.**

"**We all know that and just so you know Karen I've known Lucas a long time you know that trust me he's never happier than when he's in her company" Haley responded.**

**In the back of the café Lucas finds Brooke huddled in the corner on the floor. He sits down by her putting his arm around her.**

"**Hey there's my cheery what's wrong" Lucas asks.**

"**What if she doesn't like me Lucas can our relationship withstand that?" she replied.**

"**Just for the record cheery, if she doesn't it won't matter I love u and I'm going to be with you no matter what ok?" Lucas says "And besides I know she'll like you.**

"**How do you know?" Brooke asked.**

"**Because I love you that's how I know" Lucas replies and stands up putting his hand out to her "Come on cheery let's go meet mom"**

**Haley notices Lucas leading a petrified looking Brooke Davis out and points it out to Karen. As soon as Karen sees Lucas' face she knows that this girl is right for her son.**

"**Mom this is Brooke Davis, my cheery" Lucas says with the biggest possible grin on his face he could have.**

"**Hi Brooke I'm Karen" she says extending her hand. Brooke takes it.**

"**I'm Brooke Davis hi and this is for you" Brooke says handing her the scrapbook.**

"**What's this?" Karen asks. Lucas is beaming at the sight.**

"**It's a scrapbook I made for you, I love to take pictures so I took pictures of everything Lucas and I did while you were gone and I put them together so you wouldn't miss anything" Brooke replied.**

**Karen began to tear up "This is quite possibly the best gift anyone has ever given me Brooke Thank you" Karen says. As she pulls Brooke into a motherly hug, so this is what it's like to have a mother she thinks I could get used to this.**

**After going to the rivercourt for his daily exercise he comes back to a deserted café except for the two most important people in Lucas' life they seem to in an intense but comical discussion most likely about him.**

"**What have I done putting you two together?" Lucas says as he enters the café.**

**Brooke smiles at him Karen can just feel the love between the two "All your fault broody" Brooke says as Lucas wraps his arms around her from behind as kisses her cheek.**

"**Have you two been talking about me the whole time I've been gone?" Lucas asks.**

"**Well honey Brooke was just giving me some stories to go with some of the photos" Karen replies.**

"**That can't be good" Lucas replies. Brooke and Karen both laugh.**

**Karen and Lucas drive Brooke home because it had begun to rain, as Brooke goes to exit the car Karen leans back and says "by the way Brooke I do like you". **

**Making Brooke beam and say "Thanks"**

**Karen and Lucas are sitting at the kitchen table catching up when they hear a soft knock on the back door, Lucas gets up to answer it there standing before him is a soaking wet crying…Brooke.**

"**Brooke what's wrong?" Karen asks.**

"**Your parents" Lucas asks? Brooke just nods as Lucas pulls her close. "Brooke what happened?" Lucas asks.**

"**They were fighting, and…..I don't know the next thing I knew stuff was flying everywhere…and I had to get out of there my feet kind of carried me here. She replied. "I'm sorry to intrude".**

"**Brooke honey your not intruding come on out of the rain Lucas go in my closet and get her some dry clothes, Brooke you can stay here with us tonight ok?" she asks. Brooke just nods. "I take it from the look on Lucas' face that this has happened before"?**

"**Yes it has" Brooke replies. As Lucas returns with the clothes.**

"**Brooke honey take these and go take a hot shower we'll figure everything else out when you get done ok?" Karen says.**

"**Ok" Brooke says. As they hear the door shut Karen asks Lucas about what happened before.**

"**Ok mom first I want to ask you to let me finish before you say anything ok?" Lucas says.**

"**Ok" Karen replies.**

"**Well a couple weeks ago I dropped Brooke off after a date and I came home I think it was around one in the morning someone knocked on my bedroom door when I answered it, it was Brooke her face was all red from the crying she had done I couldn't turn her down so I let her in and we laid down on my bed I held her until she fell asleep then I made sure she was comfortable and I went and slept on the sofa, nothing happened I promise mom" Lucas says.**

**Brooke walks in and gets an armful of Karen "You can stay here as long as you need ok?"she says. "And just to show you I trust you and Lucas I trust you both I'm going to let you bunk together just no funny business ok?" **

**Brooke beams and quickly agrees and drags Lucas to his room. Karen just smiles.**


	4. Unexpected Events

"**Lucas?" Brooke asks as they lay together holding each other.**

"**Yes cheery?" Lucas replies in a yawning voice.**

"**Why do you love me?" Brooke asks.**

**Lucas smiles and looks into her eyes. "For a lot of reasons I love you for your courage, your strength, your absolute inability to give up I love you for the look you make when you're having a hard time on a particular question while doing your homework , but most of all I love you because of your incredible heart……It doesn't hurt that your hot either. Lucas says laughing. A tear came to Brooke's face she had never heard anything so incredible in her entire life.**

"**Ahh Lucas I Love you so much" She sighs and kisses. She lays her head on his chest and finally falls asleep.**

"**You know what Keith?" Karen says watching them from the doorway. "This is the happiness I've dreamt for Lucas since he was born" she says as she smiles and heads off to bed.**

**The next morning Lucas awoke to laughter and the aroma of a fresh Karen Roe breakfast he decided to shower before joining what sounded like three very talkative people. After the shower he quickly got dressed and joined them in the kitchen. Brooke just lit up when she saw Lucas, Karen and Keith both saw the love these two shared and just smiled.**

"**Hey Broody" Brooke exclaimed as Lucas entered the kitchen.**

**Lucas smiled wrapping his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her. "Hey Cheery, how bad have you corrupted my mom and Uncle Keith huh?" Lucas asked with a smile.**

"**Me? Corrupt? Never" she exclaimed as Lucas sat by her and took her hand. **

"**Did you sleep well, Brooke?" Lucas asked as he leaned in kissing her forehead.**

"**Yes thanks to you" she replied.**

"**Me? What did I do?" Lucas asked.**

"**Broody, when I'm in your arms I feel safe like nothing in this world could possibly hurt me, I feel content and completely at ease" she replied.**

**Lucas smiled after they had all finished there breakfast Nathan called Lucas for a much needed guys day out. Lucas told everyone goodbye kissed Brooke told he loved her and headed for the rivercourt. The two brothers were in the middle of an intense game of basketball, when it happened.**

"**Ugh" Lucas groaned.**

"**Luke man what's wrong?" Nathan asked.**

"**Ugh can't……breathe." Lucas groaned again, holding his chest.**

"**I'll call 911" Nathan said just as Lucas collapsed and laid there unconscious.**

"**Yes hello operator my brother had some kind of chest pain and collapsed, we're at the river court please hurry" Nathan exclaimed.**

**After calling Karen through Brooke's number he got in the ambulance and went with his brother to the hospital. Karen rushed in Brooke closely behind her.**

"**NATHAN! NATHAN!" Karen yells. "Please tell me what happened to my baby.**

"**I…….I don't know one minute we were playing ball the next he was clutching his chest and saying he couldn't breathe then he just collapsed". Nathan responded in a haze. Brooke is crying hysterically as Haley shows up she immediately gathers Brooke to her and tries knowing she'll have no luck to comfort her. Just then the doctor appeared and walked up to the very upset trio.**

"**Ms. Roe?" he asked.**

"**Yes?" she responded. "What happened to my son?"**

"**Your son had a minor heart attack" the doctor calmly responded.**

"**But how I mean he's only 16 and in great shape" Karen exclaimed.**

"**Your son has a rare but genetic heart condition called Hypertrophic Cardiomopathy or otherwise known as HCM, it causes the walls of the heart to thicken therefore restricting blood flow.**

"**What?" she gasps. "Is he…….is he ok?"**

"**Yes your son is fine we were able to stabilize him and he's on medication, he will have to be on a medication the rest of his life to prevent future episode, I understand your son plays basketball?" he asks.**

"**Yes why?" she replies.**

"**Well…..because the medicine he'll be taking is designed to slow the body down he'll still be able to play in a couple months but he won't be able to play at the same level ever again, I'm telling you this because I think when he wakes up it'll be easier to hear from you" he says. He turns to Nathan, "You're his brother right?" he asks.**

"**Yes, why?" Nathan replies. **

"**Well as I said this is a genetic condition so therefore we should run some tests on you to make sure you don't have it as well, do you want to do it now?" he asks.**

"**Since I'm here we probably shouldn't put it off" Nathan replies and takes Haley's hand. **

"**Ms. Roe you may see him if you like, may I ask who this lovely young very upset lady is?" he asked looking at Brooke who couldn't bring herself to speak. **

"**This is Lucas' girlfriend Brooke" Karen says.**

**The doctor turns and gives her a very soft look "he's going to be ok Brooke I promise" he smiles.**

**Brooke gives a pleading look to Karen and says "I can't do this Karen, I can't I love him too much to see him like that. Karen puts her arm around Brooke.**

"**Brooke I know this is hard and if it were anyone else I would agree with you, but this is Lucas and if he wakes up and your not there it will devastate him" she replies.**

"**I guess your right, but if I go in there I'm going to fall apart" she replies. **

"**Then we'll fall apart together" Karen said as she smiled nervously. When they walked in the room Lucas was asleep and hooked up what seemed to Brooke like a million machines all she could do was go to his side and take his hand.**

"**Karen I know you're his mother but….if you try to make me leave before he wakes up I might have to hurt you" she said with a half smile. **

"**Of course you can stay with him Brooke" Karen answered. After everyone had left Brooke just sat there looking at him he looked so frail and weak not the headstrong and determined man she had fallen head over heels in love with. After what seemed like forever she fell asleep holding his hand. After a couple of hours she was awoken by a soft raspy voice.**

"**Hey Cheery" Lucas said, in a low voice. Brooke looked into his eyes and began to cry. "Cheery don't cry you know I hate it when you cry".**

"**Luke I thought I was going to lose you, I thought you weren't going to come back to me" Brooke replied.**

"**You can't get rid of me that easy" Lucas said with a smile, Brooke leaned up and kissed him softly, "I love you cheery".**

"**I love you to broody now rest get some more sleep, I'll be here in the morning I'm not going anywhere" Brooke said.**

**The next morning Karen was on her way up to Lucas' room as she opens the door she can see Brooke sleeping curled up in the chair next Lucas' bed he's awake just watching her sleep. She just can't get past how these two could possibly love each other this much in high school, she just smiles.**

**Lucas had fallen back to sleep but just as he had he was woken up by a very steamy kiss from the one person who could make everything better. **

"**Hey cheery" Lucas smiles as he wakes up.**

"**Hey broody" she replies.**

"**Brooke?" he asks.**

"**Yes, broody" she replies.**

"**Can you always wake me up like that?" he asks.**

"**Absolutely" and with that she kisses him deeply.**

"**Oh would you two please get a room" Haley said as she and Nathan walk in.**

"**Well tutorgirl we happen to be in one" Brooke calmly replies causing everyone to laugh.**

"**How are you buddy?" Haley asks.**

"**I feel much better now Hales, thanks" he replied. **

"**You're always welcome Luke" she replied. Karen walked in just she had been preparing herself to tell Lucas about the medication and the restrictions it would put on him.**

"**Haley could you give us a minute?" she asked.**

"**Sure" she replied. She and Brooke got up to leave.**

"**No Brooke you stay please" Karen said.**

"**Ok" Brooke said looking confused.**

"**Mom what's this all about?" Lucas questioned. Brooke took Lucas' hand knowing what was coming.**

**Karen sighed "Lucas the doctor told me that after your rehab and recovery you could return to basketball"**

"**That's great mom" he replied.**

"**There's more" she continued. "However the medication you're going to be on will put restrictions on your body in short you won't be able to play at the same level ever again" Brooke squeezed his hand knowing this was going to be a blow.**

"**Well I guess I have a lot to think about then" he replied.**


	5. More Tragedy

**Lucas is sitting in his room he had been growing frustrated the rehab wasn't going near as fast as it should in his opinion especially with the medication. Brooke was increasingly busy with cheer practice meaning the hardly saw each other in fact the last time they spoke two days ago all they had done is yell and now Lucas wouldn't even answer her calls. Suddenly he gets a knock at the door and Brooke walks in.**

"**Hi Luke" she says softly.**

"**Hi" he replied.**

"**Look Luke I'm sorry I've been busy so much and I'm sorry we fought because of that" she said. "I really miss you baby I never want to be away from you ever"**

"**Brooke" Lucas sighs. "I'm sorry too I've just felt like ever since I had my heart attack you don't seem to want to be near me and that kills me"**

"**Lucas…..It's not that it's just….." she tried to reply.**

"**It's just what Brooke are you breaking up with me?" he asked.**

"**NO…NO it's not that its just I'm afraid of causing you to be stressed and causing you to have another one you may not wake up from" she said by now she was crying.**

"**Cheery please don't cry come here" he said as he held out his arms. She fell into his arms crying hard.**

"**Shh Brooke don't cry" he said as he strokes her hair. "You're not going to lose me I promise, I just don't want you to be afraid of being around me I love you too much for that" Brooke looked up into Lucas' eyes and smiled.**

"**I'm so sorry Luke I love you so much" she replied.**

"**Why are you sorry?" he asked.**

"**Sorry because I love you more than my own life and being away from you these last two days has been killing me" she said.**

"**Brooke I love you too, it's just I can't shake this feeling that you don't want to be with me" he responded.**

"**Lucas….of course I want to be with you that's just what has been my problem lately I'm scared to death I'm going to cause you another heart attack" she said and began to cry again. Lucas pulled her close kissing her forehead.**

"**Brooke sweetie I love you and I'm never going to leave you ok please just tell me you don't want to break up with me" he said.**

"**Lucas how could you even think that!" she exclaimed as she pushed away from and got up to leave.**

"**Brooke I'm sorry please….don't go" he said as he touched her arm.**

"**Lucas please let me go, I can't deal with you right now" she said. Lucas obliged after she had left he got up and went out knowing he didn't plan on returning.**

**The next morning Karen was sitting at her table she had clearly been up all night since Lucas had not come home. She knew she had to call Brooke but for some reason couldn't bring herself to do it, finally she picked up her phone and dialed the number.**

"**Hello?" Brooke said as she answered.**

"**Hi Brooke its Karen I'm sorry for bothering you its just that Lucas hasn't come home and I don't know what to do" she said nearly breaking down.**

"**Don't worry Karen I'll find him" she said then hung up immediately regretting what she had said last night. She got up grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Two hours later she still hadn't found Lucas anywhere she had drove about a mile out of town when she saw Lucas' car parked in a ravine but him nowhere in sight. She got out of her car and began to look for him, not too far off in the distance she found him lying against a tree bleeding.**

"**Oh my god Lucas what happened" she panted trying to wake him realizing it was no use she dialed 911 trying hard to stay calm.**

"**911 emergency" the lady answered.**

"**Yes hi it's my boyfriend I was driving and I kind of found him bleeding unconscious and bleeding" she said hysterically.**

"**Ok calm down just tell me where you are?" she asked.**

"**I don't really know it's a little ravine about a mile out of town" she replied.**

"**Ok I'll have someone there fast just keep calm" the operator said.**

"**I will but right now I need to call his mother" Brooke answered.**

"**All right they'll be there soon" she said and hung up. Brooke began to frantically dial Karen's number.**

"**Hello?" Karen said as she answered the phone.**

"**Karen its Brooke I found Lucas I think he was in an accident the ambulance is on its way ill ride with him meet me at the hospital" she said and quickly hung up since the ambulance had arrived. Karen grabbed her keys rushing out the door tears in her eyes "This can't be happening again" she thought.**

**Haley and Nathan are sitting at Haley's place studying when the phone rings a hysterical Brooke on the other line.**

"**Brooke what's wrong?" Haley said clearly worried.**

"**It's Lucas Haley he's……he's been in another accident" Brooke said hysterically.**

"**Oh my god not again, we'll meet you there" she replied as she hung up.**

"**What's wrong?" Nathan asked seeing Haley tear up.**

"**It's Lucas……he was in another accident" she sobbed.**

"**Let's go" he replied and they headed out the door.**

**Brooke had ridden with Lucas in the ambulance but they had rushed him into surgery so now she was in the waiting room alone crying hysterically and blaming herself for what happened when Karen arrived.**

"**Brooke, Brooke where is he, what's going on?" Karen cried as she came in.**

"**I….I don't know they just took him into surgery" she could hardly get the words out through the tears.**

"**Brooke honey I'm here calm down" Karen said as she hugged Brooke.**

"**But Karen this is all my fault Lucas and I had a fight before he went out and I told him I needed a break he wouldn't have been out if I had not told him that lie" she replied.**

"**Brooke its not your fault you two have been through so much as a couple together you'll bounce back I promise" she said. A doctor had just stepped up to them.**

"**Who's here for Lucas Scott?" he asked.**

"**I am, how is my son?" Karen asked.**

"**Well he should be fine now he had a broken shoulder and a few broken ribs. He also lost a lot of blood we stabilized him he's in a drug induced coma now but he should wake up tomorrow" he replied.**

"**Can we see him now?" Brooke spoke up.**

"**I don't see why not" he answered. Brooke and Karen made there way into Lucas' room he was hooked up to what seemed like a million machines but he looked better than when Brooke had found him. Brooke collapsed by him took his hand and just cried. Karen comforted her as best she could. Eventually Brooke opened her eyes and spoke.**

"**I should go and see if Nathan and Haley have made it yet" she said then got up and left.**

"**Lucas baby we need you wake up" Karen said softly as Brooke left. As Brooke entered the hall she began to cry only this time an arm came around her one that belonged to her best friend Peyton.**

"**He'll be ok Brooke" she said.**

"**I know Peyton but what if he won't forgive me I can't live without him I just can't" she said continuing to cry.**

"**He will Brooke he loves you too much not too" she replied.**

"**She's right Brooke" Haley said as she and Nathan joined them.**

"**How is he?" Nathan asked.**

"**He's ok busted up but ok" Brooke replied. Karen had stepped out of the room.**

"**Brooke go see him for a sec before everyone else does" Karen said.**

"**Ok" she relied walking in his room. After Brooke had left Peyton spoke to Karen.**

"**Do you think Luke will forgive her?" She asked.**

"**Of course Lucas loves her more than anything the only reason they were having any problems is because she was scared and Lucas took it to mean she didn't want him anymore" Karen replied.**

"**How could he think that?" Haley asked. "We all know Brooke couldn't live without Lucas"**

"**Yes Haley we do, but you know Lucas he always rushes to conclusions about things" Karen answered. As they talked Brooke sat down by Lucas taking his hand. Crying she began to speak.**

"**Broody I'm so sorry I want you to know that I always want to be with you. When I think of our future I see us married with a family, I know it's cheesy but Lucas you're my life, you're my heart. I know I got busy before but it really was because I was scared I would put you here again and now I have" she buried her face in his chest unaware he had heard everything.**

"**Cheery" Lucas began. Brooke looked up to see him looking at her. "You didn't put me here I did that because I wouldn't listen to you, but there is one thing I can promise you I'm never going to leave you ever". Lucas began to tear up when Brooke leaned up and kissed him so deeply he could feel the love spilling from her. There friends watched through the window of the room.**

"**Finally" Haley said, they all nodded in agreement.**

**It had been three days since the accident and Lucas was about to be released he and Brooke had made up and now seemed to be more in love than ever she had even told him she would go with him to every rehab appointment. Brooke walked into his room as he was finishing his packing with his mom's help.**

"**Broody you ready to break out of here?" she said bouncing in.**

"**Definitely cheery now come here" he said. Brooke walked over and planted a deep kiss on him.**

"**Ok Broody time to move it" she said bouncing at the door Karen and Lucas just laughed.**


	6. Reunion

**A couple of days later Lucas is preparing for another strenuous frustrating physical therapy session. He's sitting in his room in one of his famous deep brooding moods when Brooke walks in.**

"**Now I know why I call you Broody" she says smiling from his doorway.**

"**I'm not brooding" he responds.**

"**Oh come on Lucas you were brooding so hard you didn't even hear me come in she laughed. She sat in his lap kissing him softly.**

"**Ok maybe I was a little" he said as they pulled apart. "Are you sure you want to go with me?" he asked.**

"**Of course broody I want to be there for you I love you more than anything I'm not leaving your side ever again" she replied. This made Lucas smile he had been so scared she would hide again he pulled her into a deep kiss.**

"**Broody as much as I love this we need to get going" she said pulling back.**

"**I know…I know I just never want to stop kissing you" he said. They got up and walked to her car hand in hand.**

**Meanwhile everyone else is discussing Lucas' recovery he had fought Karen hard not to go but Karen had known what to use against this…Brooke.**

"**Karen do you really think Brooke can get him to go?" Deb asked.**

**Karen laughed "Deb Brooke has him wrapped around her little finger I don't think she can I know she can" she said. Keith and Haley hastily agreed.**

"**Kidding Brooke could get him to shave his legs too if she asked him and gave him the look" Haley said. **

**Keith laughed "No man can resist the look". Everyone laughed.**

**Brooke and Lucas had just walked out of the building Lucas was worn out and sore the look of defeat on his face. Brooke smiled at him so proud that he had made it through.**

"**Broody are you ok?" she asked.**

"**Yes I'm fine just tired and sore" he replied.**

"**Broody?" she questioned.**

"**Yes, cheery?" he answered.**

**Brooke grinned she had been waiting all day for him to say that "I'm so proud of you".**

"**Why?" he asked.**

"**Because you're so strong, most would give up on all this" she answered.**

"**You want to know why I haven't?" he said.**

"**Yes" she answered.**

"**Because of you, I don't want to disappoint you" he replied. Brooke almost teared up when he said this.**

"**Lucas….you could never disappoint me no matter what you did I love you more than anything and I'll never stop" she said kissing him. He kissed her back. "Now come on" she said taking his hand." I promised your mother we would have dinner together tonight and I need to do some shopping".**

"**Brooke do we have to?" he asked.**

"**Yes broody we do I know you love shopping with me" she replied.**

"**Yes I do but that's not the point" he tried to say.**

"**Yes it is now come on" she said dragging him to the car. After they had finished shopping they went to Brooke's house after she had insisted in changing claiming she had to be perfect for dinner.**

"**Brooke it's just dinner with my mother you don't need to do this" Lucas said.**

"**Lucas you know me and you know I have to look perfect no matter the occasion" she replied. "Plus your mother said she has a big surprise for you which means dress nice.**

"**Brooke knowing my mother its something simple and she only said that to make sure I came tonight" he answered.**

"**Even so I need to look perfect" she said grinning.**

"**Brooke you always look perfect" he responded.**

"**I do not" she replied. **

"**Well I say you do" he quickly answered.**

"**You're my boyfriend you're supposed to say that, plus being my boyfriend makes you blind to certain things such as my imperfections" she said. Lucas got up walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Brooke if there's one thing I'm not its blind no matter what you say or think you look like you are and always will be perfect to me" he said placing a kiss on her cheek.**

**She smiled kissing him back "Lucas when you say those things I just melt and fall in love with you all over again" she said. "But can you please let me finish? Or we'll be late"**

"**Of course cheery, anything for you" he said making his way back to her bed and watching her.**

**Later that night at dinner Brooke was being her normal chatty self while Karen, Lucas and Keith just listened to her trying not to laugh at her ability to talk non stop not even stopping to breathe.**

"**Brooke you look nice tonight" Karen tried to interrupt.**

"**Thanks Karen, see Lucas" Brooke said turning to him. "I told you I had to get ready and look good" She beamed at him.**

"**Brooke I know I was just saying that you looked perfect before all the work" he replied.**

"**See what I have to deal with Karen" Brooke said.**

"**Brooke he's a guy he'll never understand plus it's his job to say your perfect every second" she said laughing.**

"**Not helping mom" he replied. "By the way what's this news you wanted to tell me?"**

"**Oh yeah" Karen said. "I got a call from your grandmother a couple days ago and it looks like we're headed to Connecticut for two weeks"**

"**Why?" he asked.**

"**Family reunion" she replied.**

"**For two weeks why two weeks" he asked again.**

"**Because that's what was set up" Karen said.**

"**But mom I don't know if want to be away from Brooke for that long" he said. When he did say it Brooke smiled almost crying she loved him so much.**

"**But that's the beauty of it Lucas" she said. **

**Shocked by what she said all he could manage to say was "Are you kidding me?"**

**Karen laughed "You didn't let me finish I had anticipated this and she is invited too"**

"**Wow thanks mom" Lucas said hugging her.**

"**Your welcome" she replied.**

"**Yeah thanks mom" Brooke giggled beaming. Karen just laughed.**

"**When will we be leaving?" Lucas asked.**

"**In about a week" Karen replied.**

**Lucas turned to Brooke "You better start packing tomorrow then you'll be done in time" he said laughing.**

"**Not funny" Brooke replied hitting him on the leg.**

"**Ouch kidding sorry" he kissed her. They spent the rest of the night chattering about the reunion.**

**The next week just seemed to zoom by Brooke was so excited she could hardly stop herself from bouncing all over the place let alone stop talking. Lucas and Haley were in her room watching her pack knowing she wouldn't stop talking.**

"**Brooke your going to be great Lucas' family really isn't that hard to please" Haley said.**

"**I know Haley but I can't help it I mean you saw me when his mom came back it's just what I do" she replied. Lucas got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Yes we did Brooke and look how it turned out my mom loves you" he said kissing her. Haley smiled she could see how happy her best friend she couldn't help but think that they were going to go the distance.**

"**Feel better cheery?" Lucas asked her.**

"**Yes I do, now time to finish" she replied. Lucas walked back over to her bed and sat down beside Haley watching as Brooke somehow got a ton of things in her 2 suitcases.**

**The day had come to go Karen was driving up with Keith and Haley (a new addition made by Lucas' grandmother) and Lucas was driving up with Brooke of course.**

"**Now you two stay right behind us no stopping unless you inform us and we will vice versa ok?" Karen said.**

"**Got it mom" they both chimed in and laughed at there timing. They all climbed in the cars and began the long trip. Once they had arrived in the evening and put there bags in the cabin they were all sharing Brooke began to get nervous and started talking wildly non stop. Lucas put his arm around this did some good very little but some.**

"**Brooke sweetie calm down you'll be fine" Karen tried to reassure her.**

"**I know Karen I just can't help it" Brooke said just as she finished she heard another voice.**

"**Luke man good to see ya" said a female voice. Brooke tried to hold back the jealousy not knowing who this girl was.**

"**Hell yeah Ash I've missed you" Lucas said hugging the girl. Seeing the look on Brooke's face he immediately began to explain.**

"**Brooke this is my cousin Ashley, Ashley this is my girlfriend Brooke" Lucas said smiling. Brooke felt relieved and put out her hand.**

"**Hi, I'm Brooke" she said surprised that the girl had not taken her hand. Surprising her even more was the hug she got.**

"**Hi, I'm Ashley she said" as she hugged her. Lucas was smiling so big you could swear he was lighting up the room. "We should go do some shopping" she continued not knowing what she had gotten herself into"**

**Lucas laughed "Ashley you have no idea what you did" he said.**

"**What did I do?" she asked looking confused. Keith, Karen, Lucas and Haley laughed hysterically.**

"**Brooke is a shop Nazi she never quits and can go a million miles an hour" Lucas replied.**

"**Broody Scott that wasn't funny" Brooke said.**

"**Broody?" Ashley asked.**

"**My nickname for him since he loves to brood so much" she said kissing him.**

"**I do not brood" he tried to reply.**

"**Lucas yes you do" Ashley quickly replied.**

"**Ha told ya broody" Brooke said.**

"**Fine, fine I give up" he said kissing her again.**

"**Come on Ashley we have a lot to do" Brooke said grabbing her hand kissing Lucas "Love you broody" **

"**I love you too cheery" he watched her drag his cousin away all he could do was laugh.**

**Later in the day Lucas was sitting in his room reading a book he hadn't seen Brooke since they had arrived. Although he was happy she had hit it off with his family he missed her he wanted to hold her bad. Lucas leaned back closed his eyes and began to dose off when he felt a kiss on his cheek he opened his eyes to see a bright smile.**

"**Hey broody" Brooke said.**

"**Hey cheery" he replied. "I've missed you so much"**

"**Sorry Luke I got busy meeting your family" she replied grinning.**

"**It's ok I just felt hollow without you in my arms" he answered. Brooke fell into his arms.**

"**Broody you always know what to say, but if you needed me why didn't you call you know I would've come" she said.**

"**I know I just didn't want to interrupt your fun" he said pulling her close.**

"**You know how much I love this but broody I really could use a shower" she said.**

"**That's ok I need to call Haley for something anyway" he answered kissing her as she walked in to the bathroom, he waited until he heard the shower running before calling Haley. "Hales hey it's me I need you to do me a favor"**

"**What is it Luke?" Haley asked.**

"**I need to go shopping for something very special tomorrow but I need a girls eye" he replied.**

"**What for?" she said.**

"**Surprise Haley" I need to call Ashley and have her distract Brooke tomorrow ill meet you early ok?" he said.**

"**Yeah sure Luke" she replied. After he hung up he listened carefully he could still hear the shower running and he quickly dialed Ashley's number. "Hey Ash what's going on?"**

"**Hey Luke nothing really what you got going on?" she asked.**

"**I need a favor tomorrow" he said.**

"**Sure Luke what is it?" she answered.**

"**Tomorrow morning I'm going shopping with Haley for something special for Brooke I need you to distract her until I let you know I need her" he said.**

"**Consider it done, what's the occasion Luke?" she asked.**

"**You'll see when she does, I think she's coming and thanks Ash bye" he said.**

"**No problem Luke bye" she answered. Brooke walked in just as he hung up the phone.**

"**Who was that broody?" she asked.**

"**Just Ashley she said something about you and her hanging out tomorrow" he replied.**

"**Not tomorrow Luke tomorrow I'm all yours" she said lying by him resting her head on his chest.**

"**It's ok Brooke Haley wanted my help with something tomorrow anyway" he answered. Brooke began to pout.**

"**But broody we spent all day today apart I need my broody time" she said giving him a puppy dog look on her face.**

"**Cheery you know I want all my time to be cheery time to but Haley needs help plus if I go its possible I could get you something" he said with love in his eyes.**

"**Well fine but my present better be good now broody…sleep" she said.**

"**Gladly" he said as he pulled a blanket over them pulling he close he drifted off too sleep.**


	7. Authors Note

**Please review as much as possible. Sorry for taking so long to update I ran into a block on this one if you have any questions or ideas please feel free to e-mail them to me (this is not a pick your own adventure) I hope you enjoy it**


	8. Surprises

**Early in the morning Lucas woke up seeing Brooke was still dead to the world and knowing she would be for awhile he quietly slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to shower. When he had finished he walked out and saw Brooke still asleep curled up in the only position she ever slept in all he could do was smile. He walked over to her got his phone and keys kissing her on the cheek he left to meet Haley. He met her and they made there way to a near shopping area.**

"**So what's this all about Luke?" Haley asked.**

"**Haley you have to promise not to freak out" he replied.**

"**Ok I promise" she said as Lucas led her into a jewelry store.**

"**I'm…going….to ask Brooke to marry me tonight at dinner of course it won't happen until after high school is over. He said.**

**Haley couldn't speak for a second but when she did it was soft and sweet "Luke I've seen this coming for awhile I know you well enough to know you've thought this through I'm happy for you" she said hugging him. They began to look through rings nothing catching Lucas' eye until he heard Haley.**

"**I could definitely never wear a ring like that it's too…flashy" Haley said.**

"**Then it's the one for Brooke" he replied.**

"**Lucas are you sure you have enough money for it?" she asked.**

"**Barely" he responded.**

**Ashley and Brooke had been shopping away from where Haley and Lucas were Brooke was suspicious of the whole thing Ashley didn't seem to into the whole hanging out idea Brooke decided to get some answers.**

"**Ashley you said you wanted to hang out and you haven't said hardly anything to me, I know something is going now tell me" Brooke said.**

"**I can't Brooke Lucas didn't tell me much really except something about a surprise" she replied. Just at that moment Brooke's cell rang seeing it was Lucas she decided to play it cool.**

"**Hey broody" she said as she answered the phone.**

"**Hey cheery you two having fun?" he asked.**

"**Oh yea tons, you and Haley almost done?" she asked.**

"**Actually we are done I'm headed back to our cabin I'm kind of tired" he said.**

"**I'll meet you there broody, bye" she replied.**

"**Bye" he answered. They both hung up there phones.**

"**See you Ashley I'm going to find out what Broody Scott has been up to" she said bouncing away.**

**Lucas decided on his way back he was going to stop and tell his mother so she didn't die of shock later that night when it all happened. He had found her and Keith having lunch in a diner.**

"**Hey mom, Keith can I talk to you for a second?" Lucas said.**

"**Sure" they both responded.**

"**I have something I need to tell you both, but before I do I need you to know that I've thought it over and there is nothing either of you can do to change my mind" he said.**

"**Ok Luke spill it" Keith said. Lucas pulled the small velvet box from his pocket setting it on the table.**

"**I'm going to ask Brooke to marry me tonight at dinner" he said calmly. Keith and Karen sat in shock for a second.**

"**Lucas are you sure this is what you want to do so early?" his mother asked.**

"**I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life but just so you know If she says yes then I plan on waiting until high school is over" he replied. Karen was looking into her sons eyes studying his features, but all she could see was the love for the girl.**

"**Lucas you know I would rather you wait, but I know the feeling your having and I know I don't want to deprive you of it so…you have my blessing" she finally said.**

"**Thanks mom" he said hugging her. " I need one favor please hold onto the ring until we get to dinner I don't want to accidentally on purpose snoop and find it" he laughed"**

"**I'd be glad to Lucas" she said.**

"**Well I'd better get going I told her I would meet her at the cabin" he replied.**

**Lucas got lucky and made it back to the cabin before Brooke he laid down closed his eyes and began to dream of the night ahead. He could see himself on bended knee Brooke crying and saying yes. He must have drifted off because he was woken by a familiar scent…Brooke she had come in and laid down beside him curling close to him. He watched her sleep in fact this was one of his favorite activities watching her sleep. After about thirty minutes of watching, her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was his blue loving eyes looking at her.**

"**Hey cheery" Lucas said as he stroked her hair. "You look so beautiful and peaceful when you sleep.**

"**Hey broody, thanks" she replied. "I've missed you so much it seems ever since we got here the only time we see each other is when we're sleeping"**

"**Well we're not now and I've missed you too" he replied. They sat in each others arms and spent the better part of the afternoon chatting about everything from her shopping to his family. When Brooke suddenly remembered him saying something about getting her something on his outing with Haley.**

"**Broody I specifically remember you saying something last night about getting me a present when you went out today" she said. Lucas was hoping she would've forgotten but he was fooling himself.**

"**I did say that cheery but you're going to have to wait until tonight to find out what it is" he replied.**

"**But broody…" she tried to say.**

"**No Brooke you have to wait I'm sorry" he interrupted her. She was disappointed and she tried her hardest with her looks to get him to give in but he was stern. He took her face in his hands pressing his forehead against hers.**

"**Cheery I love you but please don't make it so hard on me I need you to wait" he said.**

"**Ok fine but it better be good" she said as she laid her back on his chest.**

"**It will cheery I promise you that" he said. "I hate to break this up but I know you cheery if you're going to be ready for dinner later tonight you better get going" **

"**I know…I know but we haven't spent much time together lately so I just wanted to spend time with you" she said.**

"**And I love you for it but we don't want to be late do we?" he asked.**

"**No I guess not" she replied. She got up to leave before she could Lucas kissed her deeply.**

"**There's one for the road" he said smiling. She went into the bathroom Lucas laid back thinking when his mother came into the room.**

"**Hey Luke can we talk?" she asked.**

"**Sure mom what's up?" he replied.**

"**Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I know you're nervous for tonight" she said.**

"**Of course I am I'm terrified she'll say no" he replied.**

"**Well Luke I can't promise you she will say yes, but what I can promise you is that by the way I've seen you two together your relationship will survive if she doesn't" she replied.**

"**How do you know that mom?" he asked.**

"**Because you two love each other and you're young, just remember if she says no it doesn't mean she doesn't love you" she said.**

"**I will thanks mom" he replied. "I better start getting ready, see you tonight" Lucas got up as his mother exited the room and began to get his things ready for dinner tonight. After they had all gotten ready for the dinner they were waiting for Brooke of course to get what she needed. When she had finished she joined them all in the living room hooked her arm inside Lucas'.**

"**Ready to go boyfriend?" she asked smiling.**

**Smiling Lucas answered "I'm always ready when I'm going somewhere with you". They all mad there way outside Lucas and Brooke going to the hall in her car she had decided to let Lucas drive just this once. When they had arrived Brooke was in awe she hadn't expected such an elaborate set up for a family dinner.**

"**Lucas do you guys do this often?" she asked.**

"**Actually no" he replied thinking his mom was behind this. After he had found the table Brooke wanted to sit so Lucas went to find his mother.**

"**Mom what is all this?" he asked as he found her.**

"**Well Lucas considering what you have planned tonight I thought it would be fitting that if she does say yes it needs to be something special" she said smiling.**

"**Who else knows about my plans tonight?" he asked.**

"**Well I had to tell grandma so we could get this all planned after her I'm not sure really" she replied.**

"**Well I just hope this hasn't gotten back to Brooke" he said.**

"**I'm sure since she's just sitting over there awaiting your return its safe to say she hasn't" she replied. Lucas walked back to Brooke still not able to get over what his mom had done for him. Kissing Brooke he sat beside her.**

"**Hey broody where'd you run off too?" she asked.**

"**Just to check on my mom making sure she's ok" he replied. Brooke took his hand in hers looking deep in his eyes.**

"**You know what broody?" she asked.**

"**What's that cheery?" he answered.**

"**I love you more than anything Luke" she said.**

"**That much huh?" he said kissing her.**

"**Yep that much" she said smiling as Keith, Karen, Haley and Ashley joined them at the table.**

"**Hey you two cut that out" Ashley remarked.**

"**You're just jealous that you don't have a broody like mine" Brooke replied.**

"**Oh yeah that must be it" she said rolling her eyes. It looks like the food is coming just now". Dinner was noisy and pretty quick; it had begun to settle down when Lucas pulled Brooke aside.**

"**So cheery did you have a good time tonight?" he asked.**

"**Of course broody" she said wrapping her arms around him completely unaware that everyone was now watching them.**

"**Brooke I have a question to ask you and I need to you to keep quiet until I get it all out" he said.**

"**Ok" she replied and watched as he got down on one knee.**

"**Ok here it goes Brooke I know we're young, but ever since I've been with you I've know we have something special. All I think about is our life down the road us together as a family. I'm not whole with out you and I can't live without you. Brooke Davis will you marry me?"**


	9. Aftershock

**Brooke stared at Lucas in shock this was not what she had expected. She now knew everyone was watching them she looked into Lucas' blue eyes. The eyes she had never been able to say no to and began to speak.**

"**Lucas I'm…..sorry but I can't" she said trying desperately to hold back the tears. When Lucas finally gained his composure he quickly got up and went to leave.**

"**I see" was all he said as he walked out of the hall.**

"**LUCAS!" Brooke yelled but he wouldn't turn around he just kept walking now the tears she had fought so hard to hold back were flowing like rain. She felt an arm around her shoulders belonging to Karen.**

"**Give him time Brooke he won't walk away from you" she said.**

"**Karen I love him so much and I do want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I don't think it should tie us down right now" she replied still shaking. "Haley..."**

"**I got him you take care of her" she said following Lucas. Haley found Lucas on the steps outside clearly upset and visibly shaken.**

"**Hey buddy" she said sitting by him placing her arm on his shoulder.**

"**I thought she loved me and wanted to be with me" he said.**

"**She does Lucas more than anything but she doesn't want you two to tie yourselves down so early" she replied.**

"**But Haley that's what I want that's what I need" he said. "I don't and won't ever want anyone else" he cried into her shoulder. Back inside Karen was doing her best to try and comfort Brooke but was having no luck.**

"**Brooke honey just talk to him explain it to him I know he'll understand" Karen said.**

"**And what if he doesn't what then? I can't lose him" she cried.**

"**Just go talk to him" she said.**

"**I guess I should" she said getting up and walking out she didn't have to go far of course to find him Haley saw her coming.**

"**I guess I'll give you two some time" she said getting up and leaving. Brooke sat down next to Lucas taking his hand but he pulled away. This was enough to get the tears flowing again.**

"**Lucas please let me explain….I love you and I do want to spend my life with you" she said tears rolling down her face.**

"**Yeah I got that when you said no" he replied no love in his voice.**

"**Lucas baby please I just don't think we should get tied down at such a young age" she said.**

"**Why you think you might find better? Well now it doesn't matter anyway" he said coldly.**

"**No Lucas of course not I know I'll never find better…wait are you breaking up with me?" she asked.**

"**I think that was you're doing when you said no" he responded.**

"**Lucas no that's not what I wanted I'll say yes please just don't leave me" she pleaded.**

"**I'm sorry your too late I want you to say yes because you want to not to save our relationship, I'm going for a walk don't wait up" he said as he walked away. Brooke sat there watching him walk out of her life knowing that she had destroyed what they had because she was afraid to tie him down crying she went back inside to Haley and Karen.**

"**Didn't go well I don't think" Haley said seeing Brooke walk back in. She walked over to Haley crying badly and just put her head on her shoulder.**

"**Give him time Brooke trust me he'll come around" Haley said.**

"**He…..he broke up with me" Brooke said crying hysterically.**

"**What?" Karen said in shock" where is he Brooke?"**

"**I don't know he said he was going for a walk and he told me not too wait up" she said. **

"**We need to give him time let's all go back to the cabin maybe when he gets back he'll have a clearer head" Karen said. They walked out to there cars Keith drove Brooke she was clearly to upset to drive. When they arrived at the Cabin Lucas was not there Keith volunteered to wait up for him as he sat on the sofa Brooke followed by Haley went in to her room. Keith had dosed off and was woken up around eight in the morning by Karen shaking him. "Keith he never came home last night I'm worried" **

**Waking up Keith immediately grabbed the car keys "I'll go look for him Karen don't worry I'll find him" After about twenty minutes of searching he found a very ragged drunk Lucas out by the lake. "Lucas man what are you doing to yourself?"**

"**Like it matters Keith" was all he said.**

"**Come on Lucas you know that's not true you have a lot of people back there that care about you" he said.**

"**Yeah but not the one I want Keith" he said coldly. Keith noticed the chill in his voice when referring to Brooke.**

"**Lucas seriously that's not true she's incredibly in love with you" he said.**

"**Yeah she sure showed how much last night" he said taking the ring box out of his pocket. Keith grabbed it knowing what he was going to do.**

"**Keith give that back" he said.**

"**No Luke I know what you were going to do and you'll end up regretting it" he said sternly "Now get off your butt we're leaving today and you're stuff is packed"**

"**I'm not riding back with Brooke if you expect me to think again" he said standing up. They headed back to the cabin Brooke, Karen and Haley watching from the front porch. Brooke smiled when she saw him but frowned immediately seeing the condition he was in she had hoped maybe he would ride back with her that way they could talk but it was clear that wasn't going to happen since he wouldn't even look at her.**

"**I'm going to head back now" Brooke said walking to her car she got in and pulled out taking one last look at Lucas as she drove off. Lucas stayed in the jeep as Karen and Haley got in.**

"**Hey buddy" Haley said as she got in.**

"**Hey" Lucas said in a low whisper as he leaned his head back and dosed off. After the long ride and they had gotten home Lucas went into his room and shut the door not talking to anyone. Keith and Karen stood in the hall and had watched this.**

"**This doesn't look good Keith" she said clearly worried.**

"**I know but no matter how much we care we can't fix this Lucas has to do that" he said Haley had just walked up.**

"**I'm going to check on Brooke I'll call you later Karen" she said. She walked over to Brooke's house knowing already that Brooke wasn't ok she decided to call someone else in…Peyton she dialed her number.**

"**Hello?" Peyton said answering.**

"**Hey Peyton its Haley you need to go over to Brooke's house now" she said.**

"**Why what happened Haley?" she asked scared.**

"**She and Lucas had a falling out and broke up she needs you" Haley replied.**

"**Ok Haley I'm on my way over there" she said.**

"**Peyton let Karen know how she's doing please" Haley said.**

"**I will bye Haley" After she had hung up she grabbed her keys and headed over to Brooke's house. When she got there she knocked but got no answer knowing Brooke this wasn't good so she just walked in she could hear Brooke crying immediately she went into her room and saw her curled up in a ball on her bed crying.**

"**Brooke I just heard I'm so sorry" Peyton said lying by her best friend.**

"**I love him Peyton more than anything" she replied crying.**

"**I know you do Brooke I know you do, do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked.**

"**Well everything was fine until dinner last night we went to his family dinner and just as everything was over he got down on one knee and proposed to me" she said.**

"**And you said?" she asked.**

"**Well since I'm so upset I think you can guess" Brooke answered. "And the bad part is I do want to spend the rest of my life with him I do"**

"**Then why did you say no?" she replied.**

"**Because I don't want to tie him down I know at some point he'll realize he deserves better than me and he'll want out" she said.**

"**Brooke that is so not true Lucas loves you more than you know in fact he told me once he thought you were too good for him" she said.**

"**Well it doesn't matter now does it, I ruined it I killed what we had" she cried all night with Peyton holding her. The next day when Lucas got up Karen noticed he didn't look like himself.**

"**Do you want something to eat Luke?" she asked.**

"**No I'm fine I need to be going" he said.**

"**Remember your rehab" she said as he headed out the door.**

"**I'm not going" he said as he shut the door. **

**Peyton was having no luck in getting Brooke out of bed. Brooke didn't want to be anywhere where she would see Lucas at all eventually Peyton gave up and left for school. When she arrived she immediately sought out Lucas who was by his locker.**

"**Hey Luke can I talk to you for a second" she said approaching him.**

"**Well I would say no but I know you're going to yap anyway so go ahead" he replied.**

"**Do you have any idea what you're doing to Brooke?" she asked.**

"**What I'm doing to her" he said angrily "Peyton what's happening to her she did herself when she said no".**

"**Lucas she said no to being engaged not to being with you" she said.**

"**To me there's no difference Peyton goodbye" he said walking away. All through the day everyone noticed a difference in Lucas with no Brooke in sight most could guess what happened. Whitey even saw it when he walked into his office right before practice.**

"**Lucas son what can I do for you?" he asked.**

"**Well coach I came to tell you I'm quitting the team" he replied.**

"**What why?" he asked.**

"**Because my heart just isn't in it he said. "Sorry coach" with that Lucas walked out. Whitey immediately picked up the phone and called Karen finding out what happened he could see why Lucas quit but he knew that eventually Lucas would make his way back and his spot would be waiting. Karen hadn't seen Lucas all day or night it was two in the morning when he came staggering in.**

"**Lucas do you have any idea what time it is?" she said sternly. "I also come to find out you never went to your rehab and you quit the team why Lucas?**

"**Because mom I don't care anymore" he said as he shut his door. The next few days were rough Brooke had returned to school Lucas wouldn't look at her which made her feel worse especially when in the classes they shared they sat right next to each other. But everyday Lucas would walk into class without looking at her or speaking to her and he would leave the same way. Apparently his drunken nights were getting worse to Karen had no idea what to do no matter what she said or threatened she couldn't get through to him. She knew who could but that person was the reason he was in the condition he was in the first place. After about a month of the same behavior Karen decided to call Brooke she had to try because if Lucas kept up this destructive attitude he was going to get to a place he wouldn't like she picked up the phone on another one of Lucas' drunk nights and dialed.**

"**Hello" Brooke said when she answered.**

"**Hi Brooke I'm sorry it's so late" Karen said.**

"**It's no problem I wasn't sleeping anyway what can I do for you?" she asked.**

"**Lucas" she replied.**

"**Is he ok?" she said apparently now scared.**

"**Physically yes but not emotionally Brooke he's been out drinking almost every night since we got back I thought he would work his way out of it, I know you two aren't together but I've tried everything I can't reach him" she said.**

"**Karen I'm the reason he's doing what he's doing what makes you think he'll listen to me?" she asked. "He won't even acknowledge me"**

"**Brooke I know but please can you try please someone has to snap him out of this and we've all tried" she said.**

"**Ok do you know where he is?" she said.**

"**No I really don't but I thought you might" she said.**

"**I really don't but I won't stop looking until I find him" she said.**

"**Thanks Brooke bye" she said. After Karen had hung up Brooke grabbed her keys and began to head out to all the bars she knew someone underage could get a drink after she hit about seven bars she had al but lost hope she knew of one more when she entered she didn't see Lucas anywhere after questioning people she went to leave. Not knowing she had been followed she exited the bar but a big guy had came up from behind her and forced her against the wall. Lucas had been in the bar drinking his sorrows away for awhile he decided it was time to head home. As he walked out he saw a guy and a girl against the wall apparently having some fun when he saw the girl he was immediately for some reason reminded of Brooke he could even swear he could hear her voice. He turned to the couple getting a good look at the girl's face he knew who it was immediately….it was Brooke and she was trying to get free. When Lucas saw this he became enraged picking up a board he walked over to them.**

"**You better let her go" he told him.**

"**Mind your own business" the man replied.**

"**She is my business" Lucas said hitting him over the head and knocking him out. "Brooke are you ok what are you doing here?"**

**Trembling she answered "I came her for you"**

"**Brooke it's dangerous you could've been hurt" he said pulling her to him.**

"**Well it was worth to feel your arms around me again even if its just for a second" she replied. "Lucas I'm so sorry"**

"**For what?" he asked.**

"**For saying no I really wanted to say yes, but I didn't want to tie you down I figured down the road you would find someone better and want out" she cried was he walked her to her car.**

"**Brooke there is no one else for me there never has been and there never will be ever I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you by walking away I just figured it would be easier to deal with if we weren't together" he said.**

"**And was it?" she asked.**

"**Well considering that I just walked out of a bar, quit the team and rehab I would have to say no" he smiled. Brooke had been waiting for that smile before she could respond he leaned down kissing her passionately. "Brooke I love you will you take me back?"**

"**Of course I will broody, now I have to get you home" she said.**

"**Why?" he asked.**

"**Because I told your mom I would" she said.**

"**Cheery?" he asked.**

"**Yes?" she replied.**

"**I love you" he said. **

"**I love you too broody" she replied.**


	10. Reunited

**Now that Brooke and Lucas had gotten back together the mood around the school changed. Lucas still hadn't went to whitey about getting back on the team, in fact he wasn't too sure he wanted to. He was happy just being with Brooke for the first time in his life basketball wasn't the only thing that made him happy.**

"**Hey broody" Brooke said coming up behind him. "Are you going to talk to Whitey?"**

"**I'm not so sure Brooke" he replied.**

"**Why Luke?" she asked.**

"**Well basketball was always the only thing that made me happy, I mean before you of course and now I have all I want" he said. This was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.**

"**Broody I'll support you in whatever you choose I want you to know that" she said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him lightly. Peyton, Haley and Nathan had been watching this from down the hall none of them had expected to see this again so soon.**

"**Looks like some things have changed" Peyton said Nathan and Haley quickly agreed.**

"**I hope she can straighten him out" Nathan said.**

"**Believe me Nate she's the only one who can" Haley said.**

"**Do you think he'll ask her again Haley?" Peyton said.**

"**Yes….I do not soon but I know he will he loves her that much" she replied. "And I also believe that when he does she will say yes it almost killed her to say no last time she's so afraid he'll get bored with her later but if they're together now he must've gotten rid of that feeling"**

"**Well let's go see how they are" Peyton said laughing as they walked over to the lovebirds.**

"**Hey I see you two are ok" Peyton said walking up to them. Just as Lucas kissed Brooke and headed to his class. Brooke turned to Peyton with quite possibly the biggest smile she'd ever had.**

"**It's great Peyton really great" she said smiling.**

"**So tell me how it happened?" she asked.**

"**Well it started with his mom worried about his behavior and calling me for help he had been drinking almost every night since we got back. Anyway I went looking for him after she called me I went into this bar and couldn't find him when I came out I got attacked by this big smelly guy. Lucas had apparently been in the bar he came and saw me he hit the guy over the head" she said.**

"**Wow Brooke are you ok?" Haley asked.**

"**Yes I'm fine thanks to Lucas" she said.**

"**So then what happened?" Haley asked.**

"**Well he was walking me to my car and started apologizing. He said the reason he ended it was because he felt it would be easier to deal with if he did" she continued.**

"**Wow Brooke congratulations" Peyton said.**

"**Thanks Peyton" she replied. "So have you talked about it?"**

"**Talked about what?" she asked.**

"**The proposal" Haley finished.**

"**Well I think we made a silent pact not to bring that up until our relationship is stable enough to handle it" she replied.**

"**I think that's a good idea B. Davis, now let's get to class" Peyton said.**

"**Sounds good to me P. Sawyer" she said all three girls walked to class. By lunch it had become common knowledge that the schools most popular couple had reunited making most happy because the gloom that fell over the place because of the break up was seeping everywhere. Lucas found a table for lunch Brooke hadn't yet found him so he was taking his stuff out when he felt a kiss on his cheek. Before Brooke could move around to face him he thought he would have some fun.**

"**Haley I told you not to greet me like that here" Lucas laughed.**

"**So not funny broody" Brooke said hitting his arm Lucas just kept laughing.**

"**I was kidding cheery no need to hit" he replied.**

"**Oh broody I'm sorry" she kissed him sitting beside him as Nathan, Haley and Peyton joined them.**

"**Good to see you out of the slums man" Nathan said.**

"**Thanks Nate sorry to you all about that seriously" he replied.**

"**It's ok we understand" Haley said.**

"**No Haley it's not ok not only did I hurt Brooke and myself I hurt everyone who cares for me and I really am sorry" he said. Brooke took his hand in hers.**

"**Luke its ok we're all just glad you pulled yourself out of it" she said.**

"**But Brooke he didn't pull himself out of it" Nathan said. Brooke looked confused when Lucas spoke up.**

"**That's right cheery you pulled me out of it, seeing you getting attacked clicked something in my head making me realize I couldn't live without you" he said. Brooke leaned over and kissed him the friends sat together talking until they had to get back to classes. After school Lucas was waiting outside the gym for Brooke who had returned to cheer practice when he ran right into Coach Durham.**

"**Well, well Lucas Scott never thought I would see you around here again" he said.**

"**Actually coach I'm just waiting for Brooke" he replied.**

"**Well son I'm glad you fixed that part of your life" he said.**

"**Coach how did you know?" he asked.**

"**Two ways really, one everyone in this school could see it and second…your mother" he replied.**

"**Figures" he said laughing.**

"**Lucas by the way you still have a spot if you want it" he said.**

"**Coach to be honest I'm not sure I do" he replied.**

"**Why is that son?" he said.**

"**Because I realized I don't need it to make me happy" he said.**

"**Well Lucas you have to decide that for yourself" just as he finished speaking Brooke came up to them.**

"**Ready to go broody?" she asked.**

"**Yeah I think I am, thanks coach" he said.**

"**You welcome son" he replied. Lucas took Brooke's hand walking her to her car.**

"**Brooke would you like to go out with me tonight?" he asked. Catching her off guard was his plan and it worked remarkably well since that was hard to do.**

"**Of course I would Lucas" she replied as she leaned up kissing him he opened her door for her but she stopped him "You drive broody" Lucas helped her in the got in.**

"**Where to cheery?" he asked.**

"**How about the café I kind of missed seeing your mom" she said.**

"**And away we go" he said driving in that direction. They got to the café Karen still didn't know about there return to each other so this had been Brooke's plan all along to surprise her. After Lucas had helped Brooke out of her car and took her hand they made there way into the café hand in hand. Karen had to look twice when she saw Lucas and Brooke walk in not only together but hand in hand.**

"**Well it looks like my day just got brighter" she said as they approached.**

"**What do you mean mom?" he asked.**

"**Seeing you two together seems to have a good effect on me" she replied.**

"**Brooke I thought you told her" he said.**

"**Sorry must've slipped my mind" she said.**

"**Uh huh cheery what are you up to?" he asked.**

"**I thought she would want to be surprised" she replied.**

"**And that's why you wanted to come here" he asked.**

"**Yep nice huh broody" she said.**

"**Yes very cheery but I was hoping for some cheery time" he replied.**

"**You two go ahead a get out of here" Karen said.**

"**Brooke I do need to get you home to get ready" he said.**

"**Ready for what" Karen asked.**

"**Ready for our date huh broody" she said.**

"**You can't tell she's excited can you" he said.**

"**No not even" Karen laughed. Brooke and Lucas left when Deb came out.**

"**Its amazing isn't it" Deb said.**

"**What would that be" Karen replied.**

"**The effect she has on him" she said.**

"**Yes it's very amazing and after the last month I'm glad she has it" she replied. Lucas had dropped Brooke off at her house and walked home, she was having a terrible time deciding what to wear or how to do her hair when Peyton showed up.**

"**Hey B. Davis what's going on?" she said.**

"**I'm a mess Peyton I can't decide what to wear, how to do my make-up or hair" she said.**

"**And you need to get dressed up why?" she said.**

"**My date Peyton" she replied.**

"**Brooke tell me it's with Lucas or I'll beat you" she said.**

"**Yes Blondie it's with Lucas" she said sarcastically.**

"**Good you had me thinking otherwise" she replied. "Now Brooke calm down you know Lucas and you know it won't matter what you wear or look like"**

"**I know Peyton but I still want to look perfect for him is that so wrong?" she asked.**

"**No Brooke its not really I just like to tease you" she laughed. As Brooke got ready Lucas knew he had some time and decided to stop by Keith's shop to talk to him and to get a certain ring back.**

"**Hey Keith" he said walking in the back.**

"**Hey Luke you seem to be in a better mood than the last time I saw you" he replied. **

"**Yeah sorry about that Uncle Keith I was in a deep dark place but I'm good now" he said. "Speaking of I need something from you"**

**Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box "You mean this?" he asked.**

"**Yeah how did you know?" he said.**

"**Your mother called me and told me about you and Brooke I figured you were past the point of throwing it in the river" he answered. **

"**Yeah I am I realized that I need her too much to let something so small get to us" Lucas replied.**

"**Took you long enough here you go" he said tossing it to him. When Lucas got home he carefully tucked the ring into the drawer by his bed and hopped n the shower knowing Brooke would be there any minute. When Brooke got too Lucas' she could hear the shower running so she walked into the hall and yelled at Lucas.**

"**Hey broody wear that cologne of yours I bought you" she said.**

"**Um I kind of put everything away when I was in my dark period I'll have to find it" he said.**

"**I'll look for you broody" she said.**

"**Go ahead" he replied completely forgetting he had just gotten the ring back. Brooke began by looking in his dresser after finding nothing she moved to his nightstand after searching the drawer she found a little box in the corner. After she picked it up she knew what it was immediately it was the ring he had bought for her, she decided to see how it looked on her just for a second. She slid it on her finger and almost started crying because it was so beautiful **

"**How could she have said no" she thought. She heard the water stop slipping the ring off and placing it back where it had been she quickly moved across the room to the closet and easily found the cologne as Lucas walked in almost completely dressed.**

"**Broody you're not so good at hiding things you know" she said spraying it on him.**

"**Cheery do you really think I was trying to hide it, that would be like hiding my feelings for you I could never do that" he said. "Are you ready?"**

"**Yes broody I think I am" she said linking her arm in his. After he had helped her into her car he began to drive in the direction of the river court after getting close he blindfolded her. "Broody I know I'm kinky but this better be good" she said as he helped her out of the car.**

"**When have I ever let you down?" he asked.**

"**Never broody" she said. When he had led her to the right spot he waited for the right moment.**

"**Now cheery you can remove the blindfold" he told her when she did she was awestruck lying on the grass overlooking the river was a blanket with a picnic basket and candles.**

"**Oh my god Lucas this is gorgeous" she said kissing him deeply.**

"**Anything for you cheery" he said as they sat down on the blanket Brooke leaned her back against Lucas and got comfortable.**

"**I love you Lucas Scott" she said.**

"**I love you too Brooke Davis" he replied.**


	11. Decisions

**Time had been flying by after Brooke and Lucas had gotten back together, Brooke enjoyed having the extra time with Lucas not going to practice but she could tell deep down it was not what he wanted. She decided since it was getting close to the playoffs she had to say something to Lucas. They had been sitting on the beach in each others arms all night now seemed like the perfect time.**

"**Hey broody can I ask you a question?" she said.**

"**Of course cheery since when do you ask for permission" he laughed.**

"**How come you haven't gotten back on the team, I mean you say it's not what you want but I can tell deep down you have the itch" she said. This caught Lucas off guard he had been avoiding this at all costs.**

"**Well Brooke for a long time basketball defined me and who I was I don't want it to do that again" he replied.**

"**Lucas basketball never defined you, you just thought it did. From the moment we talked in Peyton's room that night after Duke I saw beneath that I saw an incredibly caring and loving person who cares more for the people he loves than himself" she said.**

"**Brooke that was the most incredible thing I've ever heard you say and I love you for it" he said. "I have been thinking about it awhile but to be fair I've been thinking about a lot of things lately"**

"**Like what broody?" she asked.**

"**Well cheery to be honest if I tell you I think I'll freak you out" he said.**

"**No I won't tell me please Lucas please please" she said.**

"**Fine I was thinking about the reunion" he replied.**

"**Oh" was all she could say.**

"**See I told you" he said.**

"**No Luke I'm not freaked its just I've been thinking a lot about it too" she said.**

"**Oh yeah and what have you thought about" he asked.**

"**Well, honestly I just keep wishing I hadn't said no" she replied.**

"**Wow I never saw that coming" he said.**

"**Luke I really do love you and that's all I think about is us in the future" she said.**

"**Me too" he replied.**

"**Too bad you don't still have the ring" she said.**

"**Who said I don't have it?" he asked.**

"**Well I just sort of figured you wouldn't gotten rid of it" she said sadly.**

"**Brooke I was hurt then yes, but I always planned on giving to you one day" he said.**

"**Really, when?" she asked.**

"**When I feel the time is right" he replied.**

"**Ok. Broody?" she asked.**

"**Yes, cheery?" he answered.**

"**I love you" she said.**

"**I love you too" he replied.**

**Lucas had just dropped Brooke off at her house and returned home. He was sitting on his bed with his jersey in one hand and the ring box in the other when his mother walked in.**

"**So Lucas doing a lot of thinking huh" she asked walking in.**

"**Yeah well I just had a talk with Brooke" he said.**

"**I see, I knew she had it in her" she replied.**

"**Had what?" he asked.**

"**She had the ability to make you admit you miss it" she said.**

"**Miss it?" he said.**

"**The game, I've known it and so has everyone else but once again you only listen to Brooke" she laughed.**

"**Sorry but that's not all we talked about" he said as he put the box on the bed.**

"**Hmm seems you two finally got there huh" she said.**

"**She said she wished she had said yes and then she thought I had gotten rid of the ring" he replied.**

"**And you told her what?" his mom asked.**

"**I told her the truth that I still had it, I kind of shocked her, then I told her even though I was hurt I still always planned on giving it to her" he replied.**

"**And do you?" she said.**

"**Of course I do I'm just terrified" he replied.**

"**That she'll say no?" she asked.**

"**Yeah" he said.**

"**Well Lucas I know you understand why she said no, it's up to you to make her feel safe enough she won't worry about that anymore" she said.**

"**Believe me mom when I say that is all I plan on doing" he said. She left and Lucas laid back thinking of what he was going to do the next day. He had to get back on the team. Brooke had been right he wanted it more than he would admit.**

**The next day Brooke was sitting in class with Haley and Peyton this was one of the few she didn't have with Lucas. All she could think about was the night before when Lucas had told her of his plans to ask her again when she heard a voice over the intercom.**

"**Lucas Scott could you please come down to the principals office please" it said.**

"**What could they need Lucas for?" she wondered. Lucas thought the same thing as he made his way to the office. When he arrived not only was the principal there but Whitey and…his mom?**

"**Ok this is just freaky" he said walking in.**

"**Don't worry Lucas you're not in any trouble" the principal said. "We just have a job for you during tonight's game".**

"**Speaking of which coach I need to talk to about that" Lucas said.**

"**Don't worry son it's already done" Whitey said.**

"**Anyway as I was saying, tonight before the game we're going to be giving a special role model award out to Brooke Davis. We feel since she's done such a turn around academically that this is needed, and we want you to present it to her seeing as how according to Coach Durham and your mother you were the one responsible" the principal continued.**

"**I couldn't possibly take credit for that it was all her, but I would be honored to do it" he replied.**

"**Great Coach Durham will get it all set up before the game, once again thank you Lucas" he said.**

"**Again it's my honor" Lucas said as he got up to leave.**

**Later that evening Brooke was getting ready she was confused. Normally Lucas went with her but for some reason he had said he would meet her there so she was getting ready and going with Peyton.**

"**Peyton do you know anything about why Luke couldn't take us to the game?" she asked.**

"**Brooke I have no idea" she replied. But Lucas had told her what was going down Brooke didn't even know he was back on the team yet.**

"**Ok well be better get going or we'll be late and I miss my broody" she said making Peyton laugh. When they arrived neither saw any sign of Lucas which was making Brooke worry after they had stretched and both teams had armed up the lights went off except for the spotlight in the middle of the floor.**

"**Ladies and Gentleman" came the voice of the principal "Tonight before the game we will be giving out an award for being a role model, tonight's recipient is someone who has went from lower half to upper half in academics, Brooke Davis could you please join me at center court" he said. Brooke walked lowly to center court not knowing what was going on but she saw the grin on Peyton's face knowing she did.**

"**Ok Brooke we would like to commend you first of all for your incredible turn around and congratulate you on winning this award, now where is that plaque could someone please bring it to me" he said. When Brooke saw Lucas walking with it in his hand all dressed to play she almost cried.**

"**We couldn't think of a better person to give this to you than Lucas" he said stepping aside as Lucas took the mic.**

"**Brooke, Girlfriend, Cheery I could never have been more proud of you than I am now some would say I did this that I made you do this but the truth is this is all you congratulations" he said hugging her. Everyone began to clap Brooke was turning to make her way back over to her squad when Lucas took her hand.**

"**Cheery I kind of have one more thing I need to say" he said getting down on one knee. Brooke knew what was coming but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.**

"**Brooke Davis will you marry me?" he asked. With out hesitation she answered.**

"**Yes Lucas I will marry you" she replied as Lucas slipped the ring on her finger everyone stood up clapping as they embraced.**


	12. Aftermath

**Chapter 11: Aftermath**

**The next day the school was abuzz with talks of Brooke and Lucas' engagement. In fact it seemed to be the only thing people were talking about the only problem was neither Brooke nor Lucas had arrived yet. Which meant Haley, Peyton and Nathan fielding question when they had many of the same ones themselves. Lucas had played the game of his life the night before since he had been cleared to play and all Brooke could do was stare at her hand. When they finally arrived hand in hand of course Haley and Peyton had to keep people from going at them from all different directions just so they could get there questions in first.**

"**So how about an explanation" Peyton said directing her questions towards Lucas.**

"**It just felt right" was all he said. "Coach said he wanted to see Nathan and I before classes started so we need to run" he kissed Brooke "Love you cheery"**

"**Love you broody" she replied as they left. "So you two, shocked much?"**

"**Hell no we knew when he asked again you would say yes" Haley replied.**

"**And how did you know that" she asked.**

"**Because of what happened last time Brooke we knew how bad it killed you to say no" Peyton said.**

"**So you're saying I just said yes to hold onto him?" she asked.**

"**No, no we're not we're saying that if you hadn't been so worried Lucas would leave you later you would've said yes last time" Haley said.**

"**Well yeah I still am a little though" she said.**

"**Brooke if you had any doubt before your bar incident it should've gone out the window then" Peyton responded.**

"**I know you're both right, I've just always felt Lucas deserves better than me" she said.**

"**Brooke Lucas couldn't get any better" Haley said hugging her. "Now let's get to class" They all walked to class Brooke felt a little better but of course she would never be able to shake the feeling she wasn't good enough for Lucas.**

**Lucas and Nathan walked into the coach's office not really knowing what to expect. Whitey always had a way to surprise yet scare the hell out of someone all out once.**

"**You wanted to see us coach" Lucas said as he and Nathan sat down.**

"**Yes I did boys as you know we have one more game left if we get this one we're champions" he replied.**

"**Yeah coach we know and we're going to get it for you" Nathan said with Lucas agreeing.**

"**Thanks boys but I called you in here for two reasons actually, one whether we win it or not I want you to know I'm proud of both you and second I'm making you both co-captains" he said.**

"**Wow coach I don't know what to say" Nathan replied.**

"**You don't have to say anything Nathan just get us our championship" he said laughing.**

"**You got it coach" they said leaving his office.**

"**Wow this is cool" Nathan said as they made there way to class.**

"**Yeah it is, I just hope we can deliver on that promise" Lucas replied.**

"**I have no doubt we will" Nathan replied. "We better get to our classes so we will be able to play this weekend"**

"**Lucky you man you have your class with Haley and Brooke" Lucas said.**

"**Lucky with Haley maybe" Nathan laughed.**

"**Hey!" Lucas remarked.**

"**Kidding bro see you later" he said as they both made there way to there classes.**

**Later on that day Lucas was walking down the hall thinking, or brooding as Brooke called it. He couldn't wait to see her in his next class he missed her more than he thought could've been possible. Apparently she felt the same way because at that moment he felt her arms wrap around him.**

"**Hey cheery I was just thinking about you" he said.**

"**Oh yeah, what about me?" she asked.**

"**About how much I love you and how I can't wait until I marry you" he replied.**

**She smiled "I can't wait either Luke, how was your day" she asked.**

"**It was ok I just missed you like crazy" he smiled as he replied.**

"**I missed you too broody" she said kissing him. "So what are we doing tonight" she asked. Lucas noticed her playing with her ring as she asked.**

"**Like it do ya?" he asked looking down at her hand.**

"**Luke you could give me a ring from a cracker jack box and I would love it the same because it was from you" she replied kissing him.**

"**Brooke that was the most beautiful thing you've ever said" he responded kissing her again. As they kissed they were joined by Haley and Nathan.**

"**Do you guys ever go more than two seconds with being all over each other?" Haley said laughing.**

"**For your information tutorgirl I haven't seen him since this morning so ha" Brooke replied Lucas and Nathan just shook there heads. The two couples made there way to the only class they all shared when they walked in everyone seemed to be focused on Brooke's left hand. She noticed this and made sure everyone could see. Brooke thought the topic of her engagement to Lucas would wear off but it didn't if anything it intensified with each second.**

"**Hey Brooke are you ever going to stop showing that thing off?" Haley asked.**

"**Of course not tutorgirl you know me well enough to know that" Brooke replied. Lucas just laughed and led her to her desk next to his. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful except for the stares Brooke was getting from everyone. She didn't seem to mind though she had never been happier now that she had Lucas and was never going to lose him, little did she know how close she was going to come to just that.**

**As time passed Lucas was becoming increasingly frustrated, he loved Brooke with all his heart but he was struggling with thinking he wasn't good enough that there was more out there for her. Brooke was oblivious to this and there was no way Lucas was going to share these feelings with her. He had made a decision, he had to get away give himself a chance to know if this was the right thing. He went to his desk pulling out some paper careful not to wake her since she was asleep on his bed and began writing the most painful letter he had ever written.**

Dear Brooke,

I know when you read this I will be gone. I need you to understand that I'm not leaving because of you or us. I just need some time to clear my head and make sure this is the decision I should be making. I love you more than anything which is what makes this necessary. I need you to do one thing if anything for me, please take care of my mother and don't worry I will be back I just have to do this. I will write you daily to let you know how I'm doing remember I love you more than my own existence and I promise you I will return.

Love, Lucas

**Lucas finished the letter placed it on the nightstand by the bed, leaning down he kissed her forehead turning he walked to the door.**

"**I love you cheery" he said as he walked out.**


	13. Searching

**Chapter 12: Searching**

**Brooke woke up slowly noticing Lucas wasn't with her, normally she wouldn't worry but she couldn't hear anyone moving around the house at all. As she rose up she saw an envelope with her name printed in Lucas's handwriting on it. Thinking he had went out and had just written her a love letter so she would feel better she smiled picking it up she opened it and began to read it. Her smile quickly faded and her eyes welled up with tears she picked up the phone and dialed the one person she knew would be hurt just as much as she was.**

"**Hey Brooke" Haley answered immediately upon hearing her sobs she began to ask her what was wrong.**

"**Lucas left me" Brooke sobbed into the phone.**

"**Brooke what are you talking about?" Haley responded.**

"**He left and left me a letter can you please come over to Lucas'?" she asked.**

"**I'm on my way" Haley replied as she ran out her door. Upon getting to Lucas' she barged into this room "Brooke what's going on?" Crying all Brooke could do was hand the letter to Haley.**

"**Oh my god Brooke I'm so sorry" Haley said she too was on the verge of tears as she wrapped her arms around Brooke the girls cried into each others shoulders. **

**It had been two weeks since Lucas' sudden departure Brooke was a wreck she refused to leave his room she ate very little and still hadn't received a letter from Lucas that was until today. Karen had just walked in his room to see Brooke curled up on his bed hugging his pillow.**

"**Brooke I thought you might want to see this?" Karen said.**

"**Karen I don't want to be rude but I don't really want to" she replied not moving.**

"**It's from Lucas" Karen replied causing Brooke to leap off the bed and grab the letter from her hand and rip it open.**

Dear Cheery,

I know you probably hate me right now and you have the right which wouldn't surprise me if you destroyed this without reading it. Anyway I'm writing to let you know I'm ok but missing you like crazy. I know what you're thinking "If you miss me why not just come home?" well it's not that simple. I'm afraid to I know you deserve better than me holding you back from your dreams and I needed us to be apart for me to be able to see if this is all I want. I know I've probably destroyed any chance with you and that kills me. I can't tell you where I'm at because I know you'll be here and I just need time I got to go remember I love you.

Love, Broody

**After reading the letter she began to tear up again Karen moved in putting her arms around the devastated girl.**

"**Karen why doesn't he want me?" she asked.**

"**Brooke I don't believe for one minute he doesn't want you" she replied.**

"**Then why did he leave me I love him so much I can't live with out him" she said sobbing.**

"**I think he just needs to make sure he's doing the right thing, he may have gone about it the wrong way but I know Lucas and I know he'll be back soon" she replied. "Brooke when he does come back if he still wants all this are you going to take him back?"**

"**In a heart beat Karen I will wait as long as I have to wait for him" she said.**

**It had been three months since Lucas' departure from Tree Hill he had gotten himself a job in New York City and was living well but something was missing…Brooke. He knew he had to do this he had to test his love for Brooke Davis even though he had decided he wasn't dating since he was in his mind at least engaged. However he had been hanging out with a girl he worked with named Rachel they had decided to go for a walk in Central Park.**

"**So Lucas have you decided whether your staying or not?" she asked him as they walked.**

"**No Rachel I haven't I mean I miss Brooke and I know she's who I want to be with but I just can't bring myself to go back I'm afraid when I do she'll have moved on" he replied.**

"**Look Lucas of course I want you to stay but I know you love her nothing I can do will change that" she replied fighting with herself she wanted so bad to kiss him.**

"**I know Rachel you have been a good friend to me and I appreciate it" he answered. They had sat down Lucas was thinking heavily as he felt Rachel getting closer this was making him uncomfortable. He turned to ask her to move over when he was met with her lips on his he responded to her kiss but immediately knew he shouldn't pulling away. "Rachel we can't…." he said.**

"**I know I just wanted to one time and I have to say it was amazing wouldn't you say" she asked.**

"**It was an eye opener" he replied. He had made up his mind he was going back he had to tell Brooke something had changed.**

**Brooke had slowly made it out of Lucas' room. However she spent every night there clinging to his pillow reading and re-reading his letters to her. She could tell he still loved and wanted to be with her even if he didn't know it himself she would wait for him no matter how long it took. **

**Lucas had told Rachel of his intentions packed his bag and made his way back to his former life. The life he had dreamnt of his whole life. **

**Karen knew Brooke was in Lucas' room and she wasn't going to stop her. She understood her pain all to well she just wished there was something she could do for the devastated girl. She blinked she thought for a second she had saw Lucas's car pulling up she shook it off too nerves and continued reading when her kitchen door slowly opened and in walked the person she had been waiting to walk in for a long time now…Lucas. He motioned for her to stay quiet as he entered the room.**

"**Lucas" she whispered "you're home, why do I need to be quiet?" she asked.**

"**Because I want to surprise my fiancé" he said quietly making his way to the room he knew she was in. As he peaked in the room he saw her curled up facing the door that led outside sobbing into his pillow. It broke his heart to hear her crying. He knew now he made the right decision.**

"**You know cheery if you keep crying into my pillow like that it's going to melt" he said, Brooke didn't move she was afraid she was imagining things slowly she turned to see the most beautiful set of blue eyes looking right back at her.**

"**Broody!" she exclaimed leaping into his arms how she longed to feel them around her again and now he was back. Lucas smiled smelling her hair. "Please tell me you're back for good" she said.**

"**Of course I am cheery I told I would come back to you didn't I?" he replied pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.**

"**Broody I've missed your kisses so much" she said as they parted.**

"**Brooke I need to ask you something?" he said as they sat on his bed.**

"**Yes broody?" she replied.**

"**Well I was wondering if after what I did if you still wanted to marry me?" he asked. Brooke turned around looking Lucas right in the eyes.**

"**Well Lucas I can't say I wasn't hurt but I know it's what you needed to do, but before I say yes I need you to promise me you're not leaving again" she said.**

"**Brooke I did what I needed to do and now I'm back for you, for good you're my whole life" he replied.**

"**Then yes broody I still want to marry you" she replied. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms just like it was before.**


	14. Changes

**Things had been going extremely well for Brooke and Lucas which had Brooke scared to death, it seemed when things were really good is when something bad would happen. Lucas sitting in his room with his stereo on listening to a little less sixteen candles, a lot more touch me by Fall Out Boy when his mother entered the room.**

"**Hey Lucas can we talk for a second?" his mom asked.**

"**Yeah mom what's going on?" he answered.**

"**I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think I know what has put so much strain on your relationship with Brooke" she said.**

"**What would that be?" he asked.**

"**I think you two should live together" she replied.**

"**Ok first off who are you and what did you do with my mother? And second it's not like we can I mean Brooke's parents don't like the engaged idea already" he said.**

"**Actually I just talked to her parents and they hesitantly agreed however it won't be here or at her house" she said.**

"**Then where will it be you know neither one of us have the time to work to make the money we would need for a place of our own" he replied.**

"**Brooke's parents and I are taking care of that we just think you two need to be together under one roof to make this work at this point" she said. Lucas was shocked this is definitely not what he ever expected from his mother in a million years. "So does Brooke know yet?" **

"**I suspect she will be getting a call from her parents tonight" she replied.**

"**I should go over there knowing Brooke even with it being good news she may not handle it well coming from them" he said getting up and exiting the house. Brooke was lying on her bed fiddling with her ring something she had found herself doing a lot lately when someone knocked on her door. **

"**Can I come in?" Lucas asked.**

"**Of course broody I'm just a little surprised normally you call first" she replied. Before he could answer Brooke's phone rang as she picked it up he sat behind her wrapping his arms around her, and she laid back into him.**

"**Hello?" she said.**

"**Brooke dear it's your mother" Her mother replied.**

"**Oh joy" Brooke replied sarcastically. "What do I owe this pleasure?"**

"**Well your father and I have been talking to Ms. Roe and we have decided that even though we disagree with your engagement we think it needs to work, therefore you and Lucas will be getting your own apartment funded by us and his mother" she replied. Brooke was in shock not only were her parents doing something nice for her, but they were doing something nice to help something they disagreed with. After hanging up with her mother she turned back to Lucas.**

"**Did you know about this?" she asked.**

"**My mom told me earlier today that's why I just showed up I figured you would need someone" he replied.**

"**Lucas that was so sweet I love you" she said kissing him.**

"**Anything for you cheery" he said as they pulled away. "It looks like we're going apartment shopping soon"**

"**Yeah bur….my mother also mentioned something else" she answered.**

"**What's that?" he asked.**

"**She said they were sending me papers, permission to get married papers" she said her eyes brimming with tears.**

"**Wow I never saw that one coming" he said wiping away her tears.**

"**I think we should get married next month Luke, over Christmas break" she said.**

"**I agree let me talk to my mom" he said getting up.**

"**Where you going broody?" she asked.**

"**Well it is getting late I thought maybe you would want time to yourself" he answered.**

"**Never Lucas please stay and hold me" she said.**

"**Ok cheery anything for you" he said lying on her bed and pulling her close. They stayed like that all night just talking.**

**The next day they met Karen at the café. They all wanted to get this apartment hunt over with. They were out all day looking but had found nothing to there liking (actually more like Brooke's liking). They were about to give up when they saw one and decided to check it out.**

"**This one looks good" Karen said.**

"**I like it" Luke agreed. "Brooke what about you" he asked pleading within his head she did.**

"**I love it" she exclaimed as she walked around it. Lucas gave a huge sigh of relief, he had begun to think she would impossible to please. After they had paid there deposit and signed all the papers involved they Lucas and Brooke headed back to his house while his mom headed to the café.**

"**I never thought we would get done, that was tiring" Lucas said falling on his bed.**

"**I'm sorry Luke I know I was the reason it took so long" Brooke said.**

"**It's no big deal cheery anything to make you happy" he replied pulling her down on the bed with her.**

"**Luke?" Brooke asked.**

"**Yes Brooke?" he answered.**

"**Do you think we'll be ok?" she said.**

"**Of course we'll be ok" he answered pulling her close. "We love each other and everyone is behind us"**

"**I'm just worried we'll forget" she said.**

"**Forget what?" he asked.**

"**Forget why we love each other" she replied.**

"**Brooke I could never forget ever why I love you" he said pulling her into a deep kiss. "After all we've been through I know if we can make it through that we can make it through anything" Brooke smiled no one had ever made her feel as good as Lucas did, she was petrified she was going to do something to screw it up.**

"**Lucas I'm scared" she said.**

"**Why? Of what?" he asked.**

"**I'm afraid I'm going to do something to annoy you so bad you won't love me anymore" she replied Lucas could see the tears welling up in her eyes.**

"**Brooke there is no possible way that I could ever stop loving you" he said wiping her tears away and kissing her.**

"**Broody you're too good for me" she said smiling.**

"**I feel the same about you cheery" he said pulling her close. "So you and my mom are going to pick up furniture tomorrow huh?"**

"**Yeah I'm so excited to Luke, are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked she really wanted him to go but she didn't want to force him.**

"**Only if you want me too" he replied.**

"**If you don't want to go you don't have to" she said.**

**Taking her face in his hands he spoke. "Brooke if you want me to go of course I'll go we're in this together remember?"**

"**I know…but I know you also and I know this isn't something you particularly enjoy" she replied.**

"**That's it I know you want me to go and I'm going for you" he said "Now let's rest" he said and pulled her with him as he laid back.**


End file.
